Behind The Curtain
by trina-twilightfreak
Summary: Bella is a bullied, plague-like student, treated like a slave in her own home. When popular Edward transferred to her school, he is immediately drawn to her like Romeo is to Juliet. Secrecy ensues. Bella tries indifference, Edward pushes persuasion. As fate would have it, both were thrown into a stage play, where they learn that reality and fantasy are much altered, and much alike.
1. Chapter 1

**BEHIND THE CURTAIN**

Bella is a bullied, plague-like student at Forks High, being treated like a slave in her own home. But unlike any other bullied-student, she knows how to hold her end. When popular Edward transferred to her school, he is immediately drawn to her like Romeo is to Juliet. Determined to remain unfettered by Edward's charms, Bella does everything in her power to act indifferent to him, with her will crumbling little by little as the seconds tick by. And as fate would have it, and more a test to Bella's self-control and Edward's persuasiveness, both were forced into a stage-play to act the leads, where they learn that reality and fantasy are much altered…and much alike.

A _Cinderella_ and _Romeo and Juliet_ combined tale.

_"Tempt not a desperate man"_

_- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 5.3_

**A/N: Hi! So, this is what I was talking about. My new work. **_**The Stage Play **_**changed into **_**Behind the Curtain. **_**(Hopefully I'll get to finish this though I am quite positive that I am heading in the right direction.) Anyway, I have a lot of thoughts, and being the obsessive-compulsive me, I decided to enumerate them.**

** So, here they go:**

** 1. The characters are slightly OOC.**

** 2. It will be a mixed POV, but Bella will get to say more than Edward.**

** 3. I'm a bit eccentric so I will have some conversations repeated through Edward's eyes, but I'll try not to be overly repetitive (I hate reading lines again and again in one chapter).**

** 4. **_**Behind the Curtain**_** was written as a modern-day twist to **_**Romeo and Juliet **_**and **_**Cinderella**_**.**

** 5. As for **_**Rumours**_**, I have already explained it (vaguely) on my A/N therein on the 14****th**** chapter.**

** 6. Reviews will be highly appreciated. They give every author energy.**

** 7. Thanks and happy reading! =]**

** 8. TOODLES! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Teaser:**

_**Bella**_

"_What have you done again Swan?!" Jessica yelled ten steps away from us. I noticed a small crowd gathering to see what the commotion is about._

"_Well, nothing but simply stating my version of what I think is true. Isn't everyone entitled to their opinions these days? Come on, America did not become a democratic country for nothing."_

"_You will pay for insulting her!" Lauren decided to join the debacle._

_The next seconds consisted of them grabbing my bag, pouring out its contents for everyone to see, and pouring a bottle of water to these insides of my bag. I watched in fascination as the water slowly dampened my bags' intestines._

_After they felt satisfied, they strutted away with the happiest smiles planted on their carefully make-up covered faces. I gave them my happiest as well._

"_Thanks, you know! My things are in dire need of bathing! You did me the best of favors!" I shouted rather merrily._

_**Edward**_

_On my way, I noticed that people were giving me the interest and others even began whispering. Others are even inconspicuously-obvious in trying to get my attention by smiling suggestively at me and straightening their postures for me to notice their chests. I only smiled politely, and tried my best not to pay attention to them._

_ Just before I got to the door, a girl ran fast in front of me to overtake me._

_ I noticed this girl because she had her hair down and wore the simplest and most sensible clothes among the other Forks' female population. I vaguely remember seeing shirt, jeans and snickers. And a certain smell of freesia and strawberry's._

* * *

**~ BEHIND THE CURTAIN ~**

**Chapter 1: Two households, both alike in dignity**

**Bella**

I have always had a nook for classics. They had always been my favourite genre in books, especially that of Romeo and Juliet. I learned before in our science class that not having a crush to anyone during the teenage years could either be because you are psychotic, or that you are simply abnormal. Well, I never doubted my incompetency of being in the same frequency as others. However, I refuse to be subjected to the non-crushing folk, for I, Isabella Marie Swan, proudly admit of having my own healthy and generic crush.

My crush, exceptionally like most others, is the most romantic man in the world. He is being admired by countless women. He is the epitome of the gentlest studs.

And he is none other than my fickle Romeo of the Montague household.

But why fickle, I say? Why, I think it's quite obvious, and I'm sure everybody is not unaware that before he fell head over heels to his fair Juliet of the Capulets', his eyes had been captured first by the beauty of Rosalind. Therefore, who can contend me of my remark about his fickleness? I dare say none. And, for all the love there is in the world, Romeo_ is _Romeo: though love-sick-suicidal hero, he is the gallant Romeo.

Thinking of him makes me yearn to be in his world, too, where I will be the subject captured in his eyes. But as abrupt as these thoughts took me to the ninth cloud, a swift as they were to release me – head first – to the puddle of reality, for even I could not be fooled by myself. I knew that even in my wildest of dreams, never could dreamy Romeo look twice to the plague-like, more-interesting-next-to-a-furniture, hyper-imaginative me. Forgive me but I know my person, and I know that she shall never compare to thee lovely Juliet.

I sighed as I contemplated all these as I drove to school. I decided I was just too absorbed by my reading of Romeo and Juliet for the nth time in the evening so the story stuck on my head. Hearing the wake-up call by the loud spur of my old, rusted Chevy truck, I tried to think differently, using the noise as distraction. However, my thoughts drifted back to its initial cycle and I unconsciously envisioned how it might be if Romeo was real.

After much reflection, I figured that that cannot happen, or else, chaos will evoke. Girls will go crazy-stalking him. Guys would never catch their girls' attention. They will begin the contest for the most amiable man in the whole campus where they will have their assess kicked by Romeo's charms, and they will promise to get back to him in the most vicious and maleficent act that their fifth-grader minds could conjure up. Not that Romeo will mind in the least, or would even try to unravel the reason behind the enormous loathes he shall receive. His eyes are only for Juliet, and it shall be the feeblest attempt on the men's part to pry his eyes off of his love...

This, imagining something surreal, is my way of getting out of my dreadful life - the life where I have to live with my two stepsisters and stepmother ordering me about, and have to endure the disgusting stares of my stepbrother. Imagine my surprise when I learned that Charlie, my dad, remarried a woman who has three children – a triplets, even – before I moved to live with him? In here I have to admire the woman's ability to produce children. But going back, I mean, it's not that Charlie isn't capable of providing for a larger family – he is rich, after all – but it's more of I don't think he actually loves Victoria. And Victoria, for that matter, feels gregariously the same, where the best of her days are spent having dates with my father's credit card. And to top it all, when I asked my father why he married someone like Victoria, he claimed it's because he wanted me to have a whole family so that I can have people to relate to, which, I think, is the most highly logically thoughtless fate for someone like me.

I carefully eased out of my truck to go to my first class – English – my favourite. And, as fate would have it, our topic is none other than the cliché Romeo and Juliet. I cannot decide whether to be excited about it or feel enthusiastically bored that I cannot learn anything more from the close to a hundred times that I've read it. Well, at least school is far from home.

I came as one of the earliest students of the school – the usual, and what I always do to escape Charlie's house. The plus side: a good parking space. And because fate decided that I've already used up my luck bottle for the day by parking my vehicle in the best location, he made me catch the attention of Tanya Denali. Which is, suffice to say, the opposite of the plus side.

"Hey there, Swanny. You're looking as uninteresting as usual," she said as way of greeting and as my cue for the onslaught that is about to come.

"Tanny." My fake smile was immediate. "I could not believe it but so do you."

"Oh," she cooed. "But that's where our opinions differ, you see, because the attention that I'm receiving from the male species who will never even in the slightest give the same to you says otherwise."

Tanya Denali is the kind of student that occupies the head-seat of the popular people's table during lunch. And as is the job required of such persona in school, her mission in life is to bring more attention to the unpopular kids of the school: the kind of peer that wholeheartedly welcomes someone like me.

"Well, I cannot argue with that at all. I mean, if I were to dress as a crack on the sidewalk, I'd probably have the same volume of admirers, or even more," I retorted from her earlier deduction.

"Yeah. A shame, actually, because we will never get to see that what with Cinder-Bella never having her fairy god mother to flick her wand and sing Bee-bee-dee, bo-bee-dee, boo to her."

"Yup, too bad, really, because I heard she's in traffic. What with her having little sleep yesterday night ceaselessly practicing the chant to make your brains show themselves. But unlucky, your brain is the best in playing hide-and-seek and never even once showed itself."

Of course, that's where she usually gets ticked off. The 'brains' is a sensitive topic, especially for her.

"You," she growled, pointing her index finger at me, "never even once try me. I can make your life miserable."

"I'm sure you could do that. Isn't that your specialty on these types of fairy tales?"

Tanya's fury immediately resulted to her hurling her palm towards my face, which is always her way once she got really pissed. But I already saw it coming so I used my book as deterrent.

The book made a huge collision with her palm, and came skidding towards the concrete floor. Tanya vented all her anger to it and kicked it nonstop, which I admittedly just watched like someone watching a TV show. This went on until her flanks showed up, to whom these said flanks sweetly consisted of my two stepsisters – Jessica and Lauren Sutherland.

"What have you done again Swan?!" Jessica yelled ten steps away from us. I noticed a small crowd gathering to see what the commotion is about.

"Well, nothing but simply stating my version of what I think is true. Isn't everyone entitled to their opinions these days? Come on, America did not become a democratic country for nothing."

"You will pay for insulting her!" Lauren decided to join the debacle.

The next seconds consisted of them grabbing my bag, pouring out its contents for everyone to see, and pouring a bottle of water to these insides of my bag. I watched in fascination as the water slowly dampened my bags' intestines.

After they felt satisfied, they strutted away with the happiest smiles planted on their carefully make-up covered faces. I gave them my happiest as well.

"Thanks, you know! My things are in dire need of bathing! You did me the best of favors!" I shouted rather merrily.

The small crowd then dispersed, having finished witnessing the drama for the day: some looking uninterested now that it's over, while some few giving me the looks of pity. But they know it well – Forks High always know never to mess with the popular people. In fact, I'm sure it is sort of an unwritten law in every high school there is in the fifty-one states of America. And so, accepting the order of things and being rendered defenceless to its design, I submissively picked up my wet things, deciding which to dry and which to give the final seconds of its life.

When the school signalled its bell for the first period, the earlier commotion was nothing any more than a whisper. This is part of the "order of things". People put too much interest to the hottest people, what they were doing, what they look like, the latest trends, and other "popular" things. But events happening to students who belong to the same clique as I shall be talked only by whispers, and shall never have the need to be remembered even though said events involve mistreatments from the "best peers" of the school. For who could stand up against the "popular" crowd? Someone only with a mighty power would be able to execute such a courageous act.

"Class, before we start with our lesson, I'd like to introduce you to someone," the teacher, Mrs Miller, announced with her perky voice the moment she reached her front table. Everyone's attention was caught by her words and the noise reduced to a silence.

"Today, I am delighted that we are to be joined by a gallant young-man." At this, the murmurings ensued, with people guessing who the "gallant young-man" is and how "gallant and young-man" he really is.

"His name is Edward Anthony Cullen. He came all the way from Alaska. He enrolled a week ago and today is, obviously, his first day here at Forks High. I hope you could all get along with him." The cheerful teacher gestured for this Edward to come inside.

And come inside, he did.

"Hi. As what Ms–

"–Mrs. Miller," supplied by my blushing English teacher.

"–Mrs. Miller said, I am Edward Cullen," the velvety voice started. "My parents decided to move out from Alaska and, seeing as I have no voice in the household, I now exile myself to the paradise place known as Forks where I have to endure being around beautiful people like your selves. Such a predicament, really. And with that, I hope that you shall ease a bit of my burden and try with your best, even if you need to fake it, to get along with me."

With only a few sentences, he won over not only the female populace, but every soul in that classroom. Mrs. Miller was positively vibrant.

And why wouldn't he win over us? I thought. He isn't that hard to look at. In fact, I'd venture every human with the woman's eyes in our class would find it no trouble to look at him forever. He really is such a good looking guy.

"A charmer, I see. So, what brought on your parents with-the-dominant-voices-in-your-household here at Forks?" Mrs. Miller went along with the guy's antics.

"A simple thing, really. Mom was fed up with the Alaskan life and dad holds the skirts of my mom."

At this, a bit of laughter ensued.

"Oh, I see. So, what do these quirky parents do?"

"Well, my mom only needs to keep the household out of chaos, which is every day, apparently," laughter at this point, "but dad's work is extremely dangerous. It involves life and death."

Mrs. Miller's tone was one with trepidation as she spoke next. "Oh, dear. What would it be?"

"Why, he's one of the town's surgeon."

Laughter rolled in our classroom again. If the girls weren't already dreaming to be with this guy a while back, they now desperately desire to be his wife. Good-looks, charm, and money: the most dangerous weapons that a guy can possess.

"Well, we sure have to thank these parents not only of their professions but also by letting you come out into this world."

"Thank you, Mrs. Miller. I'm sure my mom would love to hear that – after all, she wasn't just eating cake at the 'letting-me-out' part," he said with a wink.

"I'm sure, I'm sure. Well then, Mr. Cullen, why don't you seat at any available seats that you prefer?"

"Sure, Mrs. Miller. Thanks."

The guy took a bit of a moment to choose his seat, which is peculiar for I deem it a very easy task, what with every girl classmates of mine looking at him as though giving a signal that their next seat is available, even though most of them already have neighbors.

The guy – Edward – took the seat on the right column of the room, my row.

And, as he walked towards his place, I'm not so sure but I'd still wager he glanced my way.

The school day ended, and so with a dreading expression, I entered my house. Luckily, the USS (short for Ugly StepSisters) hasn't showed up yet, and ESM (which is kind of easy to guess) was still out with my father's credit card. Brother dearest (insert sarcasm here) was the only one in the house.

"You're here early," I remarked, which is my subtle way of pointing out YOU'RE HERE EARLY?! WHY?!

"No baseball practice today. Just a try-out for some dude and coach kicked us out. You?"

"The same," I retorted, hurriedly running up the stairs to my room in case he processed in time that I was messing up with him.

A few seconds later and I heard him shout from the living room "since when did you start playing baseball?!"

It's so easy to mess with Max because he processes everything as fast as the turtle walks a meter towards its destination.

A few seconds passed, and I heard him shout again.

"Do everything mom says you need to do!"

"Alright," I murmured. I guess I need to face him again.

I never really liked Max. I hate his leering stares. But I can always get my way out of him by out-witting him, which doesn't require much. Based from experience, Max only knows two things: baseball, and the baseball bat.

Oh, and the occasional leering of course.

I cooked the meal and did my assignments. It was my routine ever since the Sutherlands invaded the Swans and dad chose to get married to his law firm. I suspect that Charlie became too busy with his cases because he refused to get busy with his new family. He thinks they are good for me. However, I cannot present this case to the judge yet, especially that dad might be my opponent at the hearing. Even though I'm his daughter, he's still good at these things by only a small measure.

And so, every day I endure them. After they have eaten, I will do the dishes, and if I have time, the laundry would follow. At weekends, I try wedging cleaning the house in between my schedule of taking part as one of the theatre arts' crew. Most of the time, I feel like such a superwoman.

"Isabella!" I heard again from the living room. This time, the voice came from a different source. It was Victoria and her red curly flame-like hair. "Prepare the food! We're tired!"

"Me too," I only whispered. _Tired of all of you_.

"Hurry!" chorused the USS and ESM. I rolled my eyes.

And so hell continued where it left off, where all I could see at that moment was red.

**Edward**

Here come the red coats. Here come the red coats.

Yes. Red. Red is the color of the day. It seemed to be of some fad here in my new school. Red. Forks High Red.

Why I was in the middle of an always cold and misting place in America was due to a certain tossed-coin decision that my parents did of where to relocate. My mother hated the Alaskan life. My father hated the Alaskan life, because my mother hated the Alaskan life. I hated the Alaskan life because my father told me to hate the Alaskan life because my mother hated the Alaskan life. It's not that we have any grudge to Alaska but my mom just thought that it would be a great idea for Carlisle to be a little freer from his surgeon life. Alaska seemed to have a tryst for getting themselves operated by only one man. And my mother, though she'd never tell, hated my father being put to too much stress and ceaseless work.

And so, we decided to decide whether our decision to leave home will be decided by a toss-coin decider. It somehow landed at the middle of the map in Washington, to a certain place called Forks – which is almost as cold as Alaska.

And I, please, would not want to hate Forks as well. But with it being red…

"Nice ride, buddy," a muscled-boy told me. He was smiling only a little but his dimples are so noticeable. Man, dimpled-guy and muscled-guy. Don't usually mix.

"Thanks man."

"You play baseball."

"I was captain at my former school." It was true. I was captain. But I didn't think I'd get asked straightaway on my first five minutes here in Forks about baseball.

"Bat?"

"Pitcher."

He smiled. Then offered his hand. "Emmett. Emmett McCarty."

I took it. "Edward. Edward Cullen."

"I'll wait for you at the gym after class. A try-out is in order for you."

"Cool."

With that, he went off, as I stood against my nice ride again – a Silver Volvo that I acquired for my sixteenth birthday from Carlisle.

And I saw the red again. Ugh.

I mean, not that I want to be judgmental to Forks High and its "student" body but Jesus, who goes to school wearing summer clothes on an always winter-temperature place? Maybe their bodies already adjusted to too much cold. But I came from Alaska, which is also always cold, and I didn't catch the same adjustment.

Just then, I happened to skim my eyes to a girl who looked like she walked straight from the shower to school with the clothes she's wearing. And red. She's strawberry blond, pretty, yes, but too suggestive. My eyes traveled to hers and she smirked, probably thinking that I like what I was seeing. Then she licked her lips in her most seductive way, and finally walked off, or rather, _swayed her hips off._

Jesus!

I retreated to the inside of my vehicle before the other "red" girls drown me with their too-revealing dresses and waited inside for the remainder of the before-class time.

When the bell rang for first period, I immediately trudged to my first class. It's English: a boring subject for me because I could practically teach the subject myself from my former school. I've read all the readings in the syllabus that I was given. I was hoping that the teacher wouldn't be as boring as the one I had before.

On my way, I noticed that people were giving me the interest and others even began whispering. Others are even inconspicuously-obvious in trying to get my attention by smiling suggestively at me and straightening their postures for me to notice their chests. I only smiled politely, and tried my best not to pay attention to them.

Just before I got to the door, a girl ran fast in front of me to overtake me.

I noticed this girl because she had her hair down and wore the simplest and most sensible clothes among the other Forks' female population. I vaguely remember seeing shirt, jeans and snickers. And a certain smell of freesia and strawberry's.

I waited outside the room for the teacher to introduce me. Once she did, I came in.

And all attention drifted to me.

"Hi," I greeted. The females looked cheered somehow. "As what Ms–

"–Mrs. Miller," corrected by the bobbly English teacher at my side.

"–Mrs. Miller said, I am Edward Cullen." I skimmed my eyes to the class. They were all silent so it seemed the perfect time to use my lousy jokes.

"My parents decided to move out from Alaska and, seeing as I have no voice in the household, I now exile myself to the paradise place known as Forks where I have to endure being around beautiful people like your selves." At this, I pretended to look miserable. "Such a predicament, really." I shook my head. "And with that, I hope that you shall ease a bit of my burden and try with your best, even if you need to fake it, to get along with me."

Mrs. Miller seemed to appreciate my effort.

"A charmer, I see. So, what brought on your parents with-the-dominant-voices-in-your-household here at Forks?" the English teacher humored me.

"A simple thing, really. Mom was fed up with the Alaskan life and dad holds the skirts of my mom."

Few people chuckled at my announcement.

"Oh, I see. So, what do these quirky parents do?"

"Well, my mom only needs to keep the household out of chaos, which is every day, apparently, but dad's work is extremely dangerous. It involves life and death."

"Oh, dear. What would it be?"

And now, for the punch line.

"Why, he's one of the town's surgeon."

At this, the class finally drew laughter. I smiled my unbalanced smile. At least I wasn't half bad.

"Well, we sure have to thank these parents not only of their professions but also by letting you come out into this world."

"Thank you, Mrs. Miller. I'm sure my mom would love to hear that – after all, she wasn't just eating cake at the 'letting-me-out' part." I winked when I notice the teacher was unsure of what to think of me. She seemed to grow more flustered and confused, and then relaxed.

"I'm sure, I'm sure." She tried to compose herself. "Well then, Mr. Cullen, why don't you seat at any available seats that you prefer?"

"Sure, Mrs. Miller. Thanks."

Now, for the hard part.

To sit at the available seat at the front part of the room would get me near a girl who continuously fixes her mini skirt. If she were to be my project partner, I'd probably do all the work. Not that I mind, really, but she seemed like the sort who would ceaselessly distract me unnecessarily while we work. I've met people like her before.

Let me see. To sit at the back part would get me near a girl who seemed more interested with her nails than the lesson. At the moment, she seemed interested with my hair. Yeah, no.

The middle part seemed to be the safe choice. Mostly because it's middle, but really it's because my neighbor would be a nerd-girl. I don't mind nerds. They're actually good project partners. They're usually kind and mercilessly brutal to finish with a high score whatever activities there is. She'll be helpful to me, if ever.

And, really, the most pressing thing about my choice would be the girl that occupies the seat on the left column.

She was the girl I've noticed before while I was outside the door. She seemed simple, and pretty. And if she wouldn't throw herself at me like the other girls I've encountered before then she's perfect.

So, I took my seat at the middle part nearest to her. And throughout the class, I kept glancing at her whenever she's occupied with something.

And she smiles a lot, so it's a good view.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Teaser:**

_**Bella**_

"_Swan. I hope there is a valid explanation as to why you will come a half an hour late to my class, is there," she said, glancing at her watch while she was saying this._

_ Nervous, I thought of a fast way out of this. Lie, or tell the truth. The lie won over. "Yes, Mrs. Miller. There is."_

_ "Well, please do enlighten us."_

_ "There, uhm, there was a commotion in the Swan household this morning."_

_ "And what was the commotion about?"_

_ I glanced for inspiration in the class, and my eyes happened to fall to the real reason for all of this. I admit, though I blame him for my morning punishment, I can't erase the fact that he was looking really handsome in the morning._

_ Damn him._

_ "A cake. Uhm, a cake spilled in the living room, lacing the furniture with icing. I have had to use detergent, vacuum, scrub, and even dishwashing liquid to remove the stain. It was a conundrum, truly. The aftermath the cake left destroyed what little peace the Swan household has."_

_ Some of my classmates laughed at this._

_**Edward**_

"_They seemed double in numbers." Jasper commented as he nervously ran his finger on his blond hair._

"_What, they have nothing better to do, or they just couldn't distinguish between Hollywood and 'Haul-the-goods'?" I asked looking over "the goods" they are currently hauling with the way they dress on their short-skirts. My companion laughed a bit._

"_Apparently, they think that we are some sort of celebrities worth cheering over even on practice games. Just you wait until they acquire a jersey for you."_

"_They are that bad?"_

"_Yes. You should have seen them take pictures of every moment. Man, they seem like vultures."_

_I skimmed over the Fork's female crowd. They all are like die-hard fans. Then I happen to notice the team's expression. Some looks disgusted, some just don't care, some takes glory on the fame, but the stand-out would be the former-pitcher-now-just-covering-the-bases guy._

_He was waiving to his every supporters. Then sending kisses._

"_That guy sucks." Someone in my back says. When I looked over to him, he shot me a murderous look. I did not feel intimidated though. I glared back._

* * *

**(A/N: **_**"Two households, both alike in dignity,"**_** obviously the starting phrase of Romeo and Juliet, meant Edward and Bella. As you can observe by the first chapter, the way they talk with all their witty ways is the same, and soon you shall observe how more similar they are.**

**Edward seemed troubled by red, mostly because the Fork's female population took it upon themselves to get his attention with their wardrobes. Bella and Edward did not mention it but the girls of Fork's High knew of Edward's coming and dug from their wardrobe their most noticeable and flirty dresses, and red screams attention. Obviously, it was to no avail.)**

** So far, interested? Hate it? Like it? Hate my lengthy A/N? Hate that I left A/N at all? Leave reviews for me to know! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I received three great reviews for my pilot chapter and two of them are guest reviewers, so, being unable to express my gratitude to them by personal message, I feel the need to thank them here. So for them, thank you. You know who you are.**

**Happy reading!**

**Please leave reviews. They help motivate me, seeing that I seem to always find it hard to finish my stories. Thanks!**

* * *

**~ BEHIND THE CURTAIN ~**

**Chapter 2: Do dreams truly come true?**

* * *

**Bella**

I was dreaming, like how most people know that they were, and in this dream I was in front of the most wonderful and alluring creature ever made known to man. With reddish brown hair, his face borrowed from Adonis glows with a light that never hurts one's eyes. A crooked smile beckons on this handsome face of his, with lips as enticing as a strawberry. His eyes tantalize with wit, making the green orbs melt and be greener. And, oh boy, was he half-naked.

I took a step towards him, and took a bite from his white, white arms.

And with the flavors dancing inside my mouth I cried, for never, in my entire life, have I tasted such a delicious humanoid cake.

_"Isabella,"_ the cake says. However, instead of a manly, velvety voice, he sounded so much like one of the USS.

_"What? I haven't tasted your hair yet,"_ I countered.

_"Isabella!"_

From his shout, the illusion shattered. And as much as I hated the next three seconds, I could do nothing more when my eyes opened to the light of my room.

"Such a wake-up call," I blurted the second my dream escaped me. It's the USS, alright.

"ISABELLA! HOW MUCH LONGER WILL YOU BE SLEEPING THERE? GET YOUR BUTT DOWN THIS INSTANT," Jessica shrieks, using the octave that only dogs could hear.

"Can't a girl ever dream in this house in peace?" But I know the exact answer to that one.

I glanced at my clock. Five-thirty. Too early for them to be getting up. What's with the fuss?

"ISABELLA! HURRY UP, WILL YOU?!"

"Coming!" I shouted back.

The moment I stepped in the living room, my senses were consumed of how chaotic it looked like. I wonder what's with the USS today.

I found Jessica furiously digging up the pile of clothes she assembled in the living room. Lauren was doing all her might to salvage the blond hair she was curling by her favourite curling rod. And to say that I was wildly confounded was kind of putting it mildly.

"Was there a fire or something? Were you preparing for the end of the world that I wasn't notified of?"

"No, you bitch," Jessica grunted.

"Then what's all this?"

Lauren answered that one.

"It's Edward. We have Physics with him and Jess thinks him choosing to sit with her is because he noticed her. Like, as if that's true. I mean, if Jess didn't beg him to sit with her, he wouldn't have. He's only being a gentleman."

"Dream all you want Lauren. You just can't accept the fact that he thinks I'm hotter. I mean, like, did you see how he smiled at me? Like, totally, he's in love already."

"I already told you Jess, he was smiling _politely_. I know when a guy thinks someone is hot. And it's not the look that you received."

"Really? Then how?"

When Lauren spoke next, I was suddenly transformed to the moment when Edward looked at me.

"It's when he smiles at you, then only one side of his lips will go up, because he's trying to control whatever he's feeling for you. It's like unbalanced, you know. There's a word for that. I just can't think about it…"

"Crooked," I whispered.

"Right. That word. Crooked. And when his eyes dance with naughty-ish…"

And just like that, I'm in a dream again. I've had one of those feelings when all my attentions were focused on what I'm thinking and everything else sounds like only background noises. The feeling of that moment is so great that everything else around me lulled into only a lullaby.

"…jealous, I receive more attention from him!" someone else was saying. And before I know it, the two girls were already engaged into a heated exchange of pulling out one's hair. That's when I awoke from my dream.

"He thinks I'm hotter!" one of them was saying.

"No, it's me who he wants!" the other one was pressing.

"ENOUGH!" Suddenly, ESM came out from her elegant chamber. "Enough. Now, girls, let us be mature about this. What is all this commotion about?"

Both the girls stopped whatever they were doing. Both suddenly acquired the mute-and-deaf illness.

Victoria turned her attention to me.

"What's all this?"

"A guy," I blurted out.

"Elaborate," she commanded, making twirling gestures in her hand.

"Well, a guy transferred to our school. His name is Edward. Edward Cullen. He, uhm, is a bit good looking–"

"–a _lot_ good looking," Jessica corrected.

"–a _lot_, then, who is charming and kind of have a father who is a surgeon. Therefore, both your daughters now deluded themselves that they are being perceived by this gentleman as the attractive woman."

"We are not delusional!" Lauren was fuming.

"Right. Sorry. Let me rephrase that. Both of you are convincing each other that the poor guy was already head over heels mooning for each of you. There. I promise you will never find that definition in Webster as delusional, at all."

Of course, with what little brain cells they have, they couldn't properly process a witty-enough response for that.

"For some reason, I feel that you are insulting us," Jessica commented.

"It's a lot to process," I answered her in intended whisper.

It was Victoria who spoke next. "Being a smart-ass, aren't we?" she commented to me.

"No. Not really. I was merely stating what I perceive as factual information."

She smiled the devious smile she always displays whenever something bad is to happen.

"Then let me state something of 'factual information' here. You, Isabella, will have additional chores to attend to for that snarky comment you gave them. Before you'll go to class today, you need to make sure that everything in this living room will be taken care of."

At this, I have to protest. "But I, I have a class as well..." I started in misery, but I was instantly cut short with her reproving voice.

"Oh, I know that. That's why, to help you with it, I'm giving you the task of making sure our bedrooms were neat and proper as well. Do you have any problems with that?"

"No, not at all. I can – I can do that," was all I could say in case she thinks to pile another chore on my load. I really should watch sometimes what I say in front of this evil, evil ESM.

She smiled her happiest. "Great then. Now, it's settled.

"As for you two," ESM motioned Lauren and Jessica who are now beaming with enjoyment at the fate I was dealt with. "Whoever wins this Edward's heart shall not be envied by the other. Rather, take it as an opportunity to meet new people, you know. Maybe this Edward guy has a brother."

"He doesn't. They say he's an only child," says Jessica.

"Oh, alright. But there is always the Mike Newton that you so fondly spoke of, right?"

Jessica has had a crush on Mike Newton for forever. He is also one of the popular kids.

"But mom, Edward is different from these people."

"Well, just wish each other the best of luck then."

And with that, the morning drama has ended. And through the entire morning debacle, Max did not even wake up. But I'm not so surprised, really, for I know not even a village-filled tantrum could awaken him if it's not about baseball. So when it was time for me to wake him up, all I needed to say was: "coach says get up, Sutherland!" and he is up and ready.

After laboring through my morning chores, I tried to get ready for school in the best speed I could manage. As a result, I ended up thirty minutes late for English that dampened Mrs. Miller's mood a little, which is saying a lot.

I tried to sneak up in her class unnoticed, but I can guarantee, the woman has eyes planted behind her back.

"Swan. I hope there is a valid explanation as to why you will come a half an hour late to my class, is there," she said, glancing at her watch while she was saying this.

Nervous, I thought of a fast way out of this. Lie, or tell the truth. The lie won over. "Yes, Mrs. Miller. There is."

"Well, please do enlighten us."

"There, uhm, there was a commotion in the Swan household this morning."

"And what was the commotion about?"

I glanced for inspiration in the class, and my eyes happened to fall to the real reason for all of this. I admit, though I blame him for my morning punishment, I can't erase the fact that he was looking really handsome in the morning.

Damn him

"A cake. Uhm, a cake spilled in the living room, lacing the furniture with icing. I have had to use detergent, vacuum, scrub, and even dish-washing liquid to remove the stain. It was a conundrum, truly. The aftermath the cake left destroyed what little peace the Swan household has."

Some of my classmates laughed at this.

"Well, that's the most peculiar reason any of my students have conjured up."

"Oh, ma'am, 'conjured' is not really the term I would use, for it shall be 'told' that is right for that sentence."

"Okay, assuming that it really is 'told', and you were telling the truth, I think your reason still begets punishment. What say you to having an impromptu speaking of a dialogue you favour in Romeo and Juliet?"

"Uhm, okay then. Ah, let's see." I looked again in the direction of Edward. I observed one side of his mouth was up. He seemed to be enjoying my mortification.

"_What, drawn and talk of peace? I hate the word as I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee. Have at thee, coward!_" I recited in my most manly and animated impersonation, with all seriousness.

"That was Tybalt," I explained afterwards.

"Yes, in Act 1 scene 1. But why that dialogue?"

"Uhm, I like manly, like masculine people, who are not cowards at all," I said as way of explanation.

"Alright. You're lucky that that saved you today. Have your seat, Ms. Swan."

"Thanks Mrs. Miller," I muttered.

I can guarantee I saw Edward chuckle.

On Saturday, as I was helping Alice decorate the theatre house for our next play, we were talking nonstop about the new addition to the school's populace.

"He's soooo dreamy. I mean, he looks real handsome and has a lot of potential for our Romeo. He's so much better than the Romeo that we have here."

That was not me. That was Alice, talking about Edward as a better Romeo than Eric Yorkie. To be honest, I secretly think that's quite true but I will never have the courage to say it out loud.

"Are you hearing yourself right now, young lady? Really? Because just a week ago I remember you promising to take a bullet for your beloved Jasper Hale."

"Don't get me wrong Bella. I loooove Jasper. It's just that, I find Edward a suitable Romeo. We wanted to have more people come to our stage play? Edward is our key for that to happen. And Jasper is good just as Tybalt. He's so manly."

Alice is the stage play's director. At four-eleven, she could be quite scary whenever she tells people how to act and what to do during plays. But whenever she's off the stage, her bubbly self just comes out like a split personality. I met her when I was lost in my first year at their theatre house. She was already the assistant director then. She mistook me as one of the lighting crew and yelled at me to make the soft light instead of warm. At those times, I haven't an idea yet on the theatre jargon and asked what she meant. She then drilled on my responsibilities and how I should act. We clicked right on.

"Right. Dream on that we have Hale as part of our actors. How many times has he already turned down your offer about being Tybalt?" I teased.

"I tell you, it will happen. Someday. I just have a feeling about it. I am psychic, you know."

"Hee-ha-ha. Madam Alice."

"Laugh all you want now, but I tell you, it will happen."

Just then, our dreamy Romeo passed by.

Eric was adjusting his eye glasses when he waved his hands towards us. Then he sneezed and without any care wiped his sneeze with his bare hand.

"Eric Romeo, right? No wonder no one watches us."

"Don't be like that, Alice. He's a good person."

"And we are all nerds." She sat at the tomb Juliet is to occupy. "I mean, just one guy. Just one decent guy. Then maybe, our play wouldn't be in such a sorry state. Nowadays, all the students care about is prom and dating that they never pay attention to the arts. But if we have our eye candy with us, this wouldn't be all that bad."

"Alice…"

"I mean, it has always been my dream to have a stage play directed by me become famous. But how will I ever be noticed in Las Vegas if my plays weren't noticed here at all? I just need to accept that my play will never get the attention it deserves."

Alice began to sob. I held her to me.

"It's not yet over, Alice. We'll never know, maybe this play will be a hit. And an important person will watch it here, see how wonderful a director you are, notice your potential and help you in Vegas."

"And then I'll live happily ever after, right?" she said sarcastically through her sobs.

"Yeah, why not? And Jasper will see how wonderful you are, and ask for your hand in marriage."

"But not before I left the glass slipper."

"Of course. Never before that."

We both laughed. I finally pulled her out of her down feeling.

"But Bella, really, just one decent play where Edward is Romeo and Jasper is Tybalt. Then, we may have a better shot at our dreams."

I frowned, knowing that she might be right. If she'll be noticed as a great director, I could get my shot as a script-writer. Then I could leave this hellhole of a life I'm in Forks.

Just then, Alice noticed that the tomb she's occupying is only a simple piece of wood.

"Hey, Regina, what did I tell you about the tomb being adorned with roses? Why can't I see a single rose here?!" she beckoned to the poor girl who was surprised at being called.

And then it was business as usual. I wonder how a certain bronze tousled hair guy would feel if he knew that my best friend and I were thinking he's our ticket to success?

* * *

**Edward**

"Bye Edward!" one of the two girls, the one with the blond hair, greeted me as I was walking towards my car. Both were wearing ridiculously revealing outfits and heavy make-up. I internally cringed.

"Bye," I politely greeted back though I hardly know any of them. I think the one with the brown hair sits next to me in Physics.

"See you tomorrow, Edward," my Physics neighbor said. I smiled and she giggled for some reason. Then, I think the girl with the blond hair looked irritated.

Well, ugh.

I opened my car-door and hopped at the driver seat. As I was revving the engine, two other girls walked in front of my car, carrying huge boxes. One looks minuscule and petite with black, cropped hair and the other is the average-height brunette with curls. They were talking animatedly about something.

I'm certain the brunette was the one in my English class. I've already noticed her before. She's funny and smart. She made our morning class interesting with her tale of the cake in the living room of the Swans. I remember trying to contain my huge laughter with her tale lest the class think I'm the goofy type. But a few chuckles did escape from me.

And man, how many teens nowadays know the lines of Shakespeare by heart? It was a funny dialogue that she has delivered, which makes me think more that she has memorized the Romeo and Juliet play that even inconsequential lines are familiar to her.

Interesting.

She was the simple girl who overtook me before I came in yesterday in our shared class. She wore simple clothes. Her smile is contagious.

Just then, I saw her smile and without any thought I smiled too. She's pretty. Beautiful, I'd even venture.

Then I remembered that I don't even know her name. Well, Swan will have to do for now.

And a Swan is quite becoming of her.

After all the day's class, I showed up to the baseball practice with Emmett a few hours ago. I am now the team's pitcher.

I was present for yesterday's try-out that Emmett told me about. I fought over my now spot with all the baseball team members, and I won. Well, not a surprise really for I have been playing baseball since I was in grade school, but to be able to play here and know that I still am better than others at it was kind of relieving.

Although I think the one who holds my former spot was not as happy with the others regarding my position.

Well, that's sport.

I remember how the practice went. It somehow came like this:

"Hi man. You played really well yesterday."

That was Jasper. He was also part of the team. He was a good player too. Whereas Emmett uses his huge hulking figure to fire the ball and tackle the other players, Jasper plays with experience and seemed to be able to devise great strategies against his opponents. I play a little on my mind: I seem to read my opponents moves and I pitch the ball in places where they can't reach. I also play my speed.

"Thanks man. You too."

Jasper is taller than me. And he seemed like the quiet type.

Just then, Emmett told the team to assemble for the practice game. We all decided to come out from the lockers.

On my way towards the field, I saw on the bench the tumultuous number of Forks High girls. I wasn't even exaggerating. There are like hundreds of them there.

They cheered once the baseball team emerged – some even wearing jerseys with the member's faces on them. I saw a lot of Emmett's and Jasper's faces. A few others also have the former pitcher's face on their shirts.

"They seemed double in numbers." Jasper commented as he nervously ran his finger on his blond hair.

"What, they have nothing better to do, or they just couldn't distinguish between Hollywood and 'Haul-the-goods'?" I asked looking over "the goods" they are currently hauling with the way they dress on their short-skirts. My companion laughed a bit.

"Apparently, they think that we are some sort of celebrities worth cheering over even on practice games. Just you wait until they acquire a jersey for you."

"They are that bad?"

"Yes. You should have seen them take pictures of every moment. Man, they seem like vultures."

I skimmed over the Fork's female crowd. They all are like die-hard fans. Then I happen to notice the team's expression. Some looks disgusted, some just don't care, some takes glory on the fame, but the stand-out would be the former-pitcher-now-just-covering-the-bases guy.

He was waiving to his every supporters. Then sending kisses.

"That guy sucks." Someone in my back says. When I looked over to him, he shot me a murderous look. I did not feel intimidated though. I glared back.

Jasper noticed our glaring contest as we took our seat on the benches. He called me out on it.

"Making immediate friends on your first day?"

I finally relented and looked away. It's not worth it.

"I just don't know what that guy's problem is."

"Just don't pay him any attention, man. That's Max. Max Sutherland. His crazy triplets were right there over the crowd." He gestured two girls on the front row of the crowd benches. They both giggled and started fixing their hairs. "Max is sort of good at marking his territory and intimidating the newbies."

I fixed my stare at the two sisters of this Max. They seemed to indulge the attention I was giving them.

Finally, realization dawned on me.

"Oh. The brunette one sits with me on Physics, I think. I'm not sure though."

Jasper laughed with humor.

"Well good luck."

When the former pitcher guy passed us over, he made sure that he too was hostile to me. I just shook my head.

"Getting a lot of friends today," I remarked.

Jasper took a swig from his bottle of water before he spoke.

"Well, that's because you seem to rival him. He hated that you took his spot. Now, he loathes you even more that you've gained more fans than him. Mike Newton is just competitive and possessive of what he has."

The guy – Mike – even shook hands with some of the girls from the crowd. He made sure to run his finger in a flirty way on his blond curls. I don't get why the girls like him. He looks like a baby.

"I have a solution to deflect my fans against me," I suddenly blurted. Jasper looked at me in interest.

"Have my father focus on surgery."

He became perplexed.

"Didn't you tell he's a surgeon?"

"Yup. But not the kind of surgeon for me."

"What's that?"

"Plastic surgeon."

He laughed at my serious face.

"Gather up!"

Emmett finally beckoned. Jasper and I stood to walk over at the center of the grass field. I ran my fingers on my ridiculously untamed hair making it more tousled. Some of the girls took pictures of me.

I sighed. Forks seemed to be leaving an impression to me.

And coming back to my car at present, I think I'm glad the day is finally over. Because just that moment, I was hoping that all the things happening to me is just a dream.

But a certain brown-eyed brunette girl with a translucent white-skin makes the reality bearable.

And, well, makes it seem more of a dream.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Teaser:**

_**Edward**_

"_GUYS! Please. Not that part." I shouted, cringing, and finally getting their attention._

_ This is exactly what I was talking about with Mrs. Miller on English – me not having the voice in the household._

_ "Just. Okay," I relented. "There's this girl. She looks – I don't know the exact word that I could describe her with but – she looks amazing. I mean, not just the looks. She seemed smart too. And simple."_

_ Esme clapped her hands in triumph._

_ "I knew it! I was right! So, how were you planning to ask her out?"_

_ Carlisle seemed also beaming. "You were planning to ask her out, won't you?"_

_**Bella**_

_When I got to my locker, a couple was kissing fervently in front of it. This, also, is a normal routine. I have had to squeeze myself beside them just to get my things._

_ "What a view, right?" someone commented beside me. Jumpy as I was, I hit the locker door in surprise._

_ "Whatview,what, ouw," were my exact words._

_ "You okay?" the guy asked in concern._

_ "Yup, golden. This happens every-," and I noticed then it was Edward Cullen, "-time," I finished a second late._

* * *

**A/N: Minimal interactions happened in this chapter for it still is setting the story's mood and foundation. Expect more drama on the succeeding chapters. **

**So what do you think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again that at least some people like this story enough to leave reviews. I always send personal messages as thanks but with guest reviewers, a shout-out here is always in order. So, thank you all.**

**Reviews make my day, and drive me to continue the story. I'm lazy like that so I need a drive. I don't want to just one day wake-up and got tired of continuing it. Reviews help a lot.**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ BEHIND THE CURTAIN ~**

**Chapter 3: Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean**

* * *

**Edward**

"How was your first week at Forks High?" Esme, my mother, handed me my plate of blueberry pancakes. I immediately dug on the food and savored her wonderful cooking.

"Mmm," I enthused as the food seemed to have melted in my mouth. "This is wonderful."

"Yes, it is wonderful. But you know what's also wonderful? You, son, dodging my question that way." My mom was giving me the penetrating gaze again – the kind where I feel like she could pierce through my thoughts.

Carlisle took his seat at the end part of the table while sipping his coffee.

"Maybe your son just doesn't want to spill the beans right away. I mean, he's a grown up now. He must have someone in mind and wouldn't want to hurriedly tell us about it."

Great. My parents are ganging-up on me.

Esme and Carlisle are the type of parents any teenager would cherish. They do not judge, they let me decide on things, they give me all the freedom of whatever I wanted, they trust me to do good, and most especially, they know how to be funny when things seemed low. They never were the type to brood over a huge problem. Also, if I made a mistake, they have their own way of telling me that I was wrong and I should do something to correct it. I never was "punished" for whatever mistakes I've done but I sure learn something from them.

I'm thankful for them.

And I'm thankful for their good genes. Really.

Esme looks like she's only in her mid-twenties when she's already in her late thirties: Caramel hair, heart-shaped face and amazing green eyes – the eyes which I was lucky enough to inherit.

Carlisle also has this good-looks running. He looked almost twenty-seven when he's also in his late thirties: Too blond hair, blue eyes and dimples. That I inherited – the dimples.

My parents say I look like my late grandma Elizabeth. I inherited the reddish-brown, which is more like bronze, hair and its impossibly untamable nature. Also, I had her face's frame and all the other stuff in my face.

It's not that I take pleasure of what face I have but I sure am glad that I have it.

"But honey, Edward is always the type to over-analyze things. He might lose the chance with this girl before he even started just because he was second-guessing himself," Esme was reasoning to my father.

"I don't recall mentioning a girl…" I tried to butt in.

"Huh! No Cullen ever second-guesses himself, especially not on my house."

"Well, you should have seen yourself when you were still courting me. The amount of sweat you perspire just to gather your courage to talk to me. Wooh." My mom exaggeratedly placed her hand over her temple.

"That never happened. Especially with you blushing like a tomato."

"Guys…"

"I never blushed. I probably flustered, but not blush."

"Yes you did. I know for sure. Especially when I initiated making love on yesterday night…"

"GUYS! _Please._ Not that part." I shouted, cringing, and finally getting their attention.

This is exactly what I was talking about with Mrs. Miller on English – me not having the voice in the household.

"Just. Okay," I relented. "There's this girl. She looks – I don't know the exact word that I could describe her with but – she looks _amazing_. I mean, not just the looks. She seemed smart too. And simple."

Esme clapped her hands in triumph.

"I knew it! I was right! So, how were you planning to ask her out?"

Carlisle seemed also beaming. "You were planning to ask her out, won't you?"

"I should have known the marital affair was only a ploy."

"Oh, just tell us about your plan. I can't wait."

"Huh. I don't even know her name."

"I just knew you're good at – what?" Esme almost choked at her beverage.

I took another spoonful of my breakfast.

"Just, don't haste things up, okay? I'll try. Just, give me a break."

Both the "parents" seemed to have calmed down. Esme continued eating and Carlisle opened up his paper.

"Son," Carlisle said behind his paper, "I know we seemed like we're pressuring you, but your mother and I are just happy someone has finally captured your eyes. No offense but we were starting to think you were kinda gay."

"Dad!" This time, I was the one to choke.

Esme, of course, supported dad's theorem. "No judgment, honey, but you kind of never dated anyone. Now we know that you never felt someone was interesting enough to date you. That's kind of relieving."

"I'm just… I don't want hook-ups. If I were to date someone, I want a serious relationship."

Just then, my phone rang. The number is unsaved.

I picked up on the third ring while my parents were still busy discussing my "gayness". Great.

"Hello?"

The person on the other line made me visualize of a girl chewing her bubblegum, wearing the scariest pinks all over her body… well that's how she sounded like.

_"Hi Edward! This is Tanya. I'm one of the girls from the cheer-squad. I was thinking that because you're new at school, you might want to assemble a party? I mean, we could have it at my place. What'cha think?"_

I haven't even wedged a sentence in between yet when she spoke again.

_"Silence means yes, right? Thanks, seriously. It'll be fun."_

"Wait!" I said just before she hung up.

_"What?"_

"Just, give me a second," I asked, a bit peeved by her bluntness. I put the phone away from my ears and covered the sound-receiver.

"Mom, dad, someone just asked me to have a party on my behalf."

Esme seemed like she has nothing against it. Carlisle was the one to speak.

"Why not? I mean, you never attend something like these before. It will be a new change, and not to mention, a good opportunity for your life's passage."

"But I don't want to."

Esme scratched her ears. "Son, I think your father's right. We can have it here. And you can invite that girl over."

Well, when she put it that way…

"But you know school. They have divisions regarding popularity."

"Well, you can make a themed party. Like a masquerade ball. A modern one. That way, everyone can come."

Hmm… Not bad.

"Okay."

I got back on the phone to hear a very agreeing Tanya. I specifically told her that everyone – _every – one_ – can come to the party, and that it will be a masquerade. I also offered my house as the venue. She seemed surprised and happy about my choice.

When I hanged up, I mulled over the fact that my life seemed to be changing. And how large was it due to the girl. I never was one for parties before, but now she's changing my routines.

And how huge is the chance that she'll come to the ball.

"But son, really," Carlisle started. I shifted my attention to him. He folded his papers. "I'd like you to know that we support your choice, whatever it will be." He placed his hand on my shoulder as a "supportive" gesture. "Even if you choose to be gay."

"Dad!" I scowled. He backed away, shrugging.

"Just saying."

"Ugh!"

But the mention of choices brought me back to what my choice will be. Will I get to know her today?

I hope that my Monday morning will be a nice day for me, especially on that English class we share.

* * *

**Bella**

Monday morning started out as a very nice day for me. And so, I should have known something is to come. Days like these warranted to end differently for someone like me.

Alice surprised me by suddenly showing from my behind. I jumped.

"Why so jumpy in the early morning?" she greeted.

"Nothing. It's just that the USS have been a little too kind to me this morning so I'm getting nervous I might end up in a dumpster when the day ends."

"You're too morbid, you know that?"

"Yeah. But living with the USS, it's not surprising that I've developed a very different view in life."

"Speaking of view, there is a party being arranged on Friday."

"I can't see the connection on that one, at all."

"You could, if you'll know who it is intended for."

"Who?"

Alice dramatically stopped in front of me, with the most conniving eyes. "Edward."

"O-kay. The views. 'View.' I get it."

We then continued walking towards our lockers.

"It's supposed to be a masked party, where everyone can attend. And by everyone, I meant e-very-one. It won't matter if you're one of the popular kids, or a nerd, or even if you're as famous as a lamp post. You can come. No judgment."

"A first, isn't it?"

"Yep. It was Edward's idea when Tanya broached the subject about a party."

"And did His Royal Highness already fallen for Tanya's sweet, sweet whore-ly gait?" I mimicked the voice of the people from Victorian period.

"Hard to guess, though I personally think Edward at least has something inside this," she pointed at her head.

"But Tanya has this," I pointed at my minuscule chest.

"True that."

We parted to get our things in our lockers. Alice's situated on the second floor and mine's on the first. And she has a different first period so it's sort of given that we shall already part ways.

When I got to my locker, a couple was kissing fervently in front of it. This, also, is a normal routine. I have had to squeeze myself beside them just to get my things.

"What a view, right?" someone commented beside me. Jumpy as I was, I hit the locker door in surprise.

"Whatview,what, ouw," were my exact words.

"You okay?" the guy asked in concern.

"Yup, golden. This happens every-," and I noticed then it was Edward Cullen, "-time," I finished a second late.

Edward shifted his attention to the couple who were unperturbed by our presence. He tapped the man's right shoulder.

"Hey, man, I think you need to ease out or else get a room somewhere."

The man broke his kissing and looked at Edward's direction.

"Are you messing with us?" The man, who I recognized then as Mike Newton, was releasing the angry vibes.

"Whoa. Easy there, alright? I'm just saying that this lady," motioned to me, "needs to get her things, so I think it must be a better idea if you move to a more private room for the both of you."

The woman Mike was with, I recognized as Kate, then saw Edward and she was immediately smiling.

"Oh my God, you're Edward Cullen, right?" She beamed.

Edward nodded.

"Kate," she introduced herself and offered to shake hands with him, which he did.

"Mikey, this is Edward, you know. The new hawty guy in our school I was telling you about. You'd better be friends with him. Look at him, all handsome and hot."

This girl clearly doesn't know propriety. She was just kissing Mike and now she's flirting with Edward.

That's when I finally decided to leave the three. I wouldn't want to be caught up if it turned into a fight.

Just when I thought I escaped the three, it turns out it was only the two I left for Edward immediately followed me.

And, I was jumpy, alright.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" he asked when I twisted my foot.

"Yup, ouw, yeah, haha."

"You seem just a little bit edgy. You know, only a little bit."

"Ah, yeah, that's just how I am."

"I'm Edward, by the way," he offered the hand Kate just shook.

"I kind of already got that from there," was my response, without shaking his hands. He placed them a little embarrassedly behind his back.

"I don't reckon you already told me your name."

"Yes, you reckon correctly."

"So… is this going to turn out as a guessing game for me?"

"I doubt that you ever would have guessed it."

"Alright. So you're one of those girls. A little hostile one."

"Not really. I just choose who I talk to."

At this he couldn't help but be confused. He stopped walking, and so did I.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong, Miss Swan?"

I bit my lip before responding. "Listen, Mr. Cullen, it's not your fault, okay? It's not your fault that I have ill-behaved stepsisters, a repulsive stepbrother, and an evil kind of stepmother. It's no one's fault. But if they learn that you even as talked to me in school, I will have a problem. So I think you must rather not talk to me, or it will become your fault."

He was crunching his eyes in more confusion. "But why?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious to you? I think Kate flirting with you while still attached to Mike made it pretty much obvious to me."

"So it's because I look great."

"Yes. And charming, and rich, and smart, and smells good…"

He was smiling as I list off his good qualities. The fool.

"You think I'm charming and smart and smell good."

Kind of butterscotch.

"No. I don't. They do. So, please, leave me alone."

"But if I'm really what you say I am then why would you need to get away from me?"

"Because the two households of the Montagues and Capulets never get along," I cryptically answered. The bell chimed in then, signaling the first period.

"We'd better go before I'll get late again," I uttered, starting to go to our English class.

We walked, a few steps away from each other, but not before I hear him say "but Romeo was willing to abandon his name just to climb Juliet's balcony in their first night, so these two households' quarrel isn't really theirs to deal with."

Of course, I couldn't help but to look back at him then and reply. "Great ending for them, really. They both died. Superb."

At this, he smiled the crooked smile.

Throughout the duration of the English class, Mr. Butterscotch hadn't uttered a single word to me, nor even looked at my way anymore. It's for the better – I know it is – which is what I kept telling myself. But something about him listening to what I've told him makes me sad. And so, it was with a heavy heart that I went to lunch.

"You look somber," Alice noted the moment I took my seat at our table – which is, suffice to say, the reject table for the nerds, the geeks, and the nobodies. Ten tables away, I could see Tanya heralded by the USS and the baseball team.

"Isn't it kind of sad?" I said, still looking at Tanya's table.

"What's sad?" asked Alice, who was nibbling at her French-fries.

"I mean, high school is the same everywhere. The popular kids and the unpopular ones never cross path, though they belong to the same school. And all we – and by that I mean the unpopular folks – could do is look at them and wonder, always wonder, whatever would it feel like to be in that table. A few feet away are all it would take to be in there but it is as though to carry on such task is as impossible as pigs flying."

"It's like the Montagues and Capulets all over again, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what can you say? It's high school. Drama is a constant variable here."

"And you, saying things like that, don't make you nerdy, at all."

She hit me in the head. "Hey, watch it. This 'nerdy girl' is what makes Forks High's theater the best of all the theaters in the entire galactic universe."

I laughed at her obnoxiousness. She did, too.

Then her expression turned serious.

"But really, Bella, what's with all these reflections right now? Did something happen?"

I started shoving my spaghetti with my fork to the side of my plate to avoid eye contact with her.

"Nothing."

"You're a bad liar, you know that?"

"Well, it's just that, Edward talked to me a while back."

At this, she has to tease me.

"Okay. So did he confess his eternal love to you then?"

I chuckled. "No." Then my mood came back. "It's just that, I told him, in plain words, to stay away from me. And it's making me kind of sad."

Alice hit me again.

"Ouw! Hey, that's becoming a bad habit of yours."

Suddenly, she was all irritated to me. "Why would you do that?! Do you know how much I try for Jasper to initiate a conversation with me, and all the times it doesn't work? Then here you are, your crush approaching you, and you tell him to get the hell out of your life."

I glanced back at Tanya's table then. Jasper was there, having an animated talk to Emmett McCarty, the baseball captain.

"I didn't tell you Edward is my crush."

"You didn't have to; it's written all over your face."

"Was it that bad?"

"Not really. But you're kind of my best friend so I already knew."

"He just looks handsome, and charming, and funny, you know. And he smells good, like butterscotch. And he seemed smart."

"Yes, and sexy."

"Yes." After realizing what I said, I tagged in, "I mean, no."

"So you have a crush with him. No big deal. You're just a normal hormonal teenager."

Wow. I'm normal?

"Then what's the deal with the 'stay out of my sight' drama that you sold to him?"

"Alice, look at me." Which she did. "I'm Bella Swan. Plain Jane Bella Swan…"

"…who is smart, and funny, and pretty, and sexy. Who doesn't want that?"

"No, Alice. I'm Bella Swan. Who have Jessica and Lauren Sutherland for stepsisters, Max for stepbrother and Victoria for stepmother. If I even as utter a single word about me, having a crush with Mr. Cullen, I'm doomed. They'll make my life more miserable than how it is already."

Alice had that reproving look again. "You know what, I can't understand you sometimes. You can talk to your father and tell him all about this, you know. I'm sure he'll do something about it. But you don't, and try to be really martyr. And as a result, you become a slave in your own home."

Sighing, she continued, "You know what's only lacking in this story? Making this title as Cinder-Bella."

"Alice, you know why I can't talk to my father about this."

"Yeah. Because he felt before that he has failed as a husband to your mother when he lose her, and he failed as a father to you when you came here and he can't find time for you because of his work. And so, you don't want to make him feel like such a failure again after he chose the wrong family for you."

"Yes."

"But Bella, it's your life that's at stake here."

Defeated, I tried, even though it sounds forceful, to defend my actions.

"It's just a crush, Alice. Nothing more than just a crush. It'll pass."

She shook her head in disdain.

"That's what I said about Jasper three years ago. Look at me now."

We both looked at the popular kids' table – the place where we can never mix in. Edward just joined the table and was now talking to Jasper Hale. Tanya was battling her fake eyelashes nonstop towards Edward's direction. The USS were fixing their hairs.

And Alice and I sipped our milk shakes.

After all the angst-y, adolescence drama that I shared with Alice at lunch, three classes passed like a blur and before I know it, I was already walking towards the parking space to reach my Chevy truck and go home.

I was reading my second favorite classic book, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, and so I wasn't entirely aware of my surroundings at that time.

Therefore, without warning, and without me anticipating it at all, I felt something thrown at my back. It was a sticky and slimy thing.

"Eww," I uttered, cringing.

I turned an about face to pinpoint who my attacker was and wasn't at all that surprised when I found Mike Newton. I knew he'd not let me off after what Edward did in the morning.

"Very mature, Newton," I shouted at his general direction while touching the slimy thing at my back. Inspecting my hand afterwards, I recognized it as an egg.

"That's just a reminder, Swan. So you wouldn't forget who you shouldn't be messing with."

"Okay. Message delivered. You can leave now."

He smiled the sadistic smile. "Not yet. The show is just about to start."

And as if on cue, more eggs were thrown towards me. I recognized some of Mike's allies as Tanya, the USS and four girls from the Pep Squad. They all were thoroughly enjoying my demise.

After I was coated with the yolks from head to toe, I ran my hand towards my hair to try removing the slimy thing. Only, of course, it was to no avail.

"Is that it, now? Is it over already?"

This time, Tanya was the one to answer.

"Not yet, Swanny. We can't bake a pancake without the flour."

And so, the flour followed suit. Tyler Crowley had the genius idea to climb at my truck's hood and shower me with a basil-full of flour. I was coated from head to toe. Everyone was laughing, taking pictures and video of me, enjoying the entertainment show for the day.

I'll admit I wasn't in the best spot for the show. A few sobs erupted from my chest.

With my voice cracking a little, but trying to rein in my emotions, I asked "Is it over now?"

Tanya clapped twice her perfectly manicured hands.

"Okay. I think that will do for now. Thanks everyone for participating."

I saw Alice then, just coming out from her building. She was wearing a horrified expression on her face. I shook my head towards her, giving her the signal to let me be. She crunched her eyes, which I read as "no way in hell." But I shook my head more wildly this time, signaling "please. I don't want to drag you in this." She bit her lip in defeat.

"Alright," Tanya continued. "Show's over. Let the poor girl be… for now."

As the crowd was dispersing, I yelled "You forgot the baking soda, or else it wouldn't be puffy!"

Tanya turned back towards me. "Next day, probably."

The crowd, laughing, finally dispersed.

Trying to control my feelings of mixed anger and sorrow, I asked in between my teeth a few seconds later when it was just me, her and the USS. "So, what brought this on now?"

Smiling the devious smile she always exudes, she answered instead "Girls, please show your poor sister what the bridge is that she should have not crossed."

At her command, the USS marched towards me, and smiling their version of the devious smile, handed me a printed photo. I glanced swiftly and saw me and Edward talking the morning on the hallway on our way to our English class. He was smiling crookedly and I kind of looked dazed. I remembered this moment as the one where I listed off his good qualities.

It was a wonderful moment, which by now was tainted by these harpies' scheme.

"So, you have eyes all along," I whispered – the only volume I could manage.

Jessica answered me then. "I would have slapped you by now, if you weren't yucky and icky."

I smiled hurtfully. "I should have known."

Lauren made a curling motion on her hair. "You should remember that, next time."

And just like that, my nemeses strutted away, chuckling at their brilliant plan while I was sobbing more and looking more and more pathetic by the second.

The moment they left, Alice approached me, with concerned eyes vivid on her feature.

"Bella… I… I don't know what to say," she started, biting her lip in pity of me.

"Just my book. I… It's now wasted. A shame, because I love this book so much."

More concern emanated from her.

"Bella, you can't let them do this all the time. We could tell the principal, and get them expelled. They are bullies, Bella. That's a ground for expulsion."

I shook my head sadly. "No, Alice. This isn't the first, and surely not the worst."

Alice knows that. The worst was in first year, when I just transferred, and I was the subject of interest because I was new. Tanya and the USS made me know where my place should be at by sticking a note on my back that says "Free-throw, everyone." And so, I received all the free-throws of things then – cans, food, gum – and I sure learned my lesson not to cross the Populars.

"Bella…"

"Alice, can you do me a favor?"

She nodded.

"Please, don't try to help me in these things. I don't want to involve you at my affairs."

With that said, I left Alice looking like she was tearful and headed to the communal bathroom.

On my way to my destination, I couldn't help the stares that I was receiving. However, I tried to square my shoulders and act as though I'm fine.

That is, until I almost bumped unto him.

Immediately, Edward scanned my appearance, and his expression was swift to turn into concern.

"What's… Miss Swan? What happened? What happened to you?"

Biting my lip, I shoved at his chest the photo I was holding. He reflexively took it before it fell to the ground.

"That. That's what happened," I said, my feelings getting ahead of me. "And you – you wonder why I'm asking you to leave me alone?

"Mr. Cullen, please, do me one small and important favor: please, do me the honor and get out of my pathetic, miserable, hardly anything like it, called life, because I don't need another chore to concern myself with."

I marched away from his stunned face, with the little dignity left in me. A few tears escaped my eyes as my emotions freely flowed that time, but being me, I tried to rein the following tears in.

I tried to rein it all.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Teaser:**

_**Edward**_

_"Man, I have a favor to ask."_

_Jasper focused his attention to me._

_"And the only thing I could be certain of is that you'd be happy with whoever you will have the transaction with that you will do."_

_He quirked an eyebrow._

_"Are you in?"_

**_Bella_**

_Just then, Alice came running towards my direction._

_"Guess what?"_

_"What? You're coming to Cullen's party dressed as Florence Nightingale?"_

_"No, of course not. I'll be Shakespeare."_

_I puckered my lips. "Figured."_

_"No. That's not what I was trying to say."_

_"Then what?"_

_"Jasper Hale approached me this morning."_

_"Congratulations," I said in sarcasm._

_"Please, get pass your menopausal day already, okay? He approached me to give me something, to give to you."_

_What? "Me?"_

* * *

**A/N: A sad chapter for this one where the "Bullied-part" was illustrated in extent. Expect a little bit fun, and bits of romance, on the next chapter.**

**Please give me a piece of your thoughts in the comment section below. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for liking the story so far. That means a lot. =]**

**Also, I dedicate this chapter to three fans of this story that I befriended here: the energetic RenneesmeCarslileCullen (Medha), the sweet ThisNameIsOfficiallyTaken ****and the intuitive fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night. Also to one dear friend of mine who promised to read this chapter but I'm not sure she will: Jaesica. This story is for all of you. =]**

**A shout out as well to guest reviewers! They are great and expressive. =]**

**One of the guest reviewers asked if the things I wrote in Chapter 3 always happen in high school. Well, for sure not all schools are as harsh as how I described mine, but a lot have varying degrees of bullying. Whether it may be a simple locking of student on the bathroom (which is what most girl bullies do, and what happened in one of my co-members in our college newspaper when she was still in high school) or harsher. This story featured a harsh one, yes, but it has happened before in one of the schools that I know and I only incorporated it here with my own alterations. Nonetheless, I'd like to voice out that I, in no way, am favorable to bullying and my narration here is only my view of what Bella has undergone. Bullying should be stopped as much as possible. Thank you for this question for I had my few means to tell my view on this matter which have been central to this story.**

**Enjoy! Please leave those energizing reviews! And for my silent readers, I hope you wouldn't be as silent and tell me what you think. An emoticon would even suffice. Like this: =]**

* * *

**~ BEHIND THE CURTAIN ~**

**Chapter 4: Star-crossed lovers**

* * *

**Edward**

I was looking at, for the nth time, the picture Miss Swan has handed me a while back when we passed by each other. Well, handed would not be quite right I guess. She _shoved_ it to me, with all her anger vibrating throughout her.

After the locker incident this morning where I all but begged for her to tell me her name, which she obligingly did not do, I was left befuddled about her cryptic words.

Okay. I know the Montagues' and Capulets' story and their war but the question is, who did she mean the Montagues and Capulets are?

If she counted Mike into the equation I will kind of understand. But Mike already hated me as it is, and it only added to his fury when one of her "fans" changed her idol the moment she saw me. She wasn't quite hiding her admiration so it wasn't that hard to guess. Good thing _my girl _walked out right away before fists are thrown between us Alphas. But it doesn't seem like it's about Mike at all.

Did I just really call her _my girl _in my mind?

Her words were still ringing in my head.

_Mr. Cullen, please, do me one small and important favor: please, do me the honor and get out of my pathetic, miserable, hardly anything like it, called life, because I don't need another chore to concern myself with._

She looked like she was covered in chalk and white powder when I saw her. She was squaring her shoulders, looking like she wanted to remain dignified even with her looks. I admired her even more. But passed the admiration, fury erupted in my chest.

Who did those things to her?

And guilt – guilt gnawing on me. Guilt, because she blatantly told me that it was my fault that she had such predicament.

I wanted to make up for that.

I will do things right.

I stared at the picture again, thinking.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

Jasper sat at the bench I was occupying and looked at the picture I was holding.

"Is that Miss Swan?"

He caught my attention.

"You know her?"

"Yeah. She's best friends with Miss Alice Brandon. She's the script writer of the Theater Club."

"There's such club?"

"It isn't too popular, yes, but Miss Brandon is the director, so I knew."

He seemed trying to play it cool, which made me suspicious that he's hiding something.

Interesting.

"You talk to this Miss Brandon?"

"Yes, sometimes. I mean, we're not friends or anything but we exchange greetings every now and then."

He was running his hands through his hair – a nervous gesture.

Hah!

"What can you say about her best friend?"

"Miss Swan?"

"What's her name by the way?"

"I actually don't know. But Miss Swan seemed kind." He shrugged. "Smart too, yes. And good at writing scripts. Loves weird deep-meaning words. Sense of humor… Actually, a lot of the baseball guys have a crush on her. They talk about her all the time during shower, but I don't want to hear it. You know how guys are. They refer to her as 'the Sutherland sisters' sex-on-legs sis', or something like that. I really couldn't remember but it isn't a good name."

At this I felt a bit more ferocity explode inside my chest, like I can see blood and was ready to kill someone.

"Really." I was gritting my teeth as I said this. Jasper noticed that.

"Easy, man. No one really can talk to her anyway. They're scared of her stepsisters and Tanya."

"Huh. Tanya and her right-hand ladies."

I hate the three. I never really hated them before, but I am not comfortable with them around, especially the way they always try to catch my attention. But now that I know they somehow have something to do with Miss Swan's misfortunes, and with Miss Swan confirming it yesterday, I _loathe_ them. If only I can fight off women.

"I don't like them too, man." Jasper noticed my expression again. I guess he's also observant. "Also, you need to be careful of this Max."

"Max? The guy who always glare at me?"

"Yeah. He's her stepbrother but I think he's sort of a pervert. He should treat her as his sister but he doesn't. And to hear him during shower…" He cringed.

I grew more feral by the revelation. Miss Swan seemed to need a protector.

I was a bit surprised to realize that I was very protective of her.

"What can we do?"

Jasper cupped my back.

"I don't know man. It's hard to meddle with this crowd."

I stared again at the picture. Captured in it was my goofy smile showing that I was really enjoying the moment, while Miss Swan looked… _dazzled_? But she looks beautiful. And a hint of a blush was on her face.

Whoever would have thought that stalking could be a celebrated hobby for others?

A moment ruined by the vultures of Forks High.

"Man, I have a favor to ask."

Jasper focused his attention to me.

"And the only thing I could be certain of is that you'd be happy with whoever you will have the transaction with that you will do."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you in?"

* * *

**Bella**

The only "in"–thing that Forks High could talk about the next day was, of course, the party that is to be held on Friday. It is supposed to be "totally fun, like, to-tal-ly" as what the air-heads say, where everyone can choose whatever costume to wear that goes with a mask. Some were planning to be batman, some cat-woman, others as teenage mutant ninja turtles and other ridiculously elaborate action figure persona on the save-the-world department. And to my surprise, even some from my household were planning to come.

"Really, Angela, _you are_ coming to this elaborate party," I stated rather unbelievingly to Angela Webber, the head of the Mathematics Club.

"Yes. Why not, Bella? I mean, don't tell me it was never your dream to attend even one of these. It will be our only opportunity to come without the others judging us. It's what Cullen intended it for."

She adjusted her eyeglasses. I shook my head in skepticism.

"Okay, so who will you be then?"

She smiled in excitement. "Why don't you guess it?"

"Let me see… a Cartesian Coordinate Plain?"

Her eyes bugged out. "How did you know?"

I guessed it right?

"I've always dreamed to be a Cartesian Coordinate Plain. The x and the y axes interjecting, and then I'll put the arrow here on my eyes to mask who I am. It's gonna be fun!"

"And that will surely not make others guess who you are. No sir, no."

"Aren't you coming?"

I pursed my lips. "I don't think I can, even if I want too."

"Aww, that's a pity. I was hoping you could too."

I smiled at her. She then went on to join the other kids from the Math team.

If one is to wonder how everyone just forgot my previous "pancake" reception, one is to remember how the bullies always get away with everything, and how such events shall turn only into nothing more than a whisper. I did get whispers when I arrived to school, but with the party looming on Friday, and Cullen being its subject of interest, people can easily acquire amnesia. Although, I think a video of the pancake girl can still be found on Youtube, I am just too plain and white to be the next "internet star".

Just then, Alice came running towards my direction.

"Guess what?"

"What? You're coming to Cullen's party dressed as Florence Nightingale?"

"No, of course not. I'll be Shakespeare."

I puckered my lips. "Figured."

"No. That's not what I was trying to say."

"Then what?"

"Jasper Hale approached me this morning."

"Congratulations," I said in sarcasm.

"Please, get pass your menopausal day already, okay? He approached me to give me something, to give to you."

What? "Me?"

"Yes. A letter."

"That's so grade school."

"Yeah, but it is kind of sweet."

"And you're not jealous at all how?"

"I'm not, because it didn't come from him. Apparently, it came from someone with the initials of EC, which could be EAC depending on how you want to abbreviate it."

EC. "No way."

"Open it!"

I scanned my surroundings. I'm in the middle of the hallway, so it wouldn't be safe to open something as top secret as this. I motioned Alice to go outside, where we sat at the bench near a tree that has no students occupying it.

"Okay. Open it now."

"Alright, alright. Don't be too hasty."

The letter was sealed in the usual letter envelope. I tear the side of the envelope to get to the letter. It was simple, written in a band paper, with his elegant script the only variable there.

"Read it out loud!" Alice commanded.

"Alright."

And so I began to read it.

"Dear Ms. Swan,

I don't want to importune on you by approaching you directly, neither do I want to talk to you in front of the watchful eyes. Therefore, the only way I thought plausible to have in any way a communication with you is through the outlandish, outdated, simple yet still classic (and I'll admit, a bit romantic) gesture of a letter."

At this, I have to laugh. He is as charming and funny as I thought him to be.

" Having said all of that, the subject of this letter you are now, I dare hope, is reading is an apology to which you most needed. After having seen you in a rather bedazzled appearance yesterday, and you so pointedly explained that it is of my fault, with my persistent nature of knowing your name in the morning, I had put you in the most vulnerable spot. Therefore, with all my sincerity, and all my hope that you shall forgive me, I wanted to say that I am sorry.

" Now that that was already out of my chest, the next thing that I wanted to say is to ask a little favor of my own. You might be thinking by now how obnoxious I am, and might be asking who am I to ask a favor after all that I've put you in, but my dear Miss Swan, it is a favor that if you were to accept will make me one of the happiest man alive. I know, it sounds too much, but it will truly make me happy, and probably ease some of the guilt that I am experiencing after what happened yesterday.

" And so, crossing my fingers in hope that you'll say yes and do what I am to ask of you, I, with all my humble self (which probably isn't much), and with my hope, ask you to please do come at the parking space later at one in the afternoon. I know that it shall interfere with your class, but it is the only way that I think will make us meet without the other people watching us.

" Hitherto, I hope that you find this letter as not a pretentious one, but sincere. And I hope that by now, it still is in your hands and not at the dumpster.

" If you choose to ignore this, I will truly understand. Only you need to give me the signal at our English class and I shall understand it.

" Yours truly,

Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen."

I folded the letter.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! That is sooo sweet. If only Jasper could write me something like that, I'll be willing to be a pancake every day."

It _is_ sweet. He's funny and witty. And all throughout the letter, I could still feel the sincerity though it is entertaining.

"So, will you come?"

I bit my lip as I decide about this.

"No, Alice. Probably not."

"That's great, I – what?"

I started putting the letter inside the envelope and in my bag.

"No. I'm not coming. I'll give him the signal on our English class that I'm not coming."

"But… But why?"

"Because I'm trying to stay away from him. It wouldn't be sensible to show up, all of a sudden, when I asked him in plain words to stay away from me. And it will be harder, trust me, if I'll get to know him better then I'll disappear. Might as well try and avoid him now, when I still can."

"But… the party: you're still coming right?"

I sighed. "No. That's more impossible. The USS and ESM wouldn't approve."

"But Bella…"

The bell rang just then.

"We need to go to our classes."

Alice was still looking sad. I kissed her in the cheek.

"Thanks, Alice. For this. Really, it made me happy."

I left Alice looking still lonely as I headed to English class, to face Edward and give him the signal that my heart so dreaded to be doing.

When I arrived at the classroom, Mrs. Miller was yet in her place. I took my seat without looking at anyone, though I feel someone's eyes were boring into me.

I gathered all my strength then put my hair behind my ears.

_I can do this_, I internally chanted.

Taking a deep breath, I looked towards his general location.

Once my eyes met him, I immediately read disappointment in them. I knew then that he already knows that I was to say no.

But still, I needed to affirm his suspicion. And so, with dread, I shook my head. He smiled sadly in return.

That was the only interaction I had with Mr. Cullen the entire day. At lunch, when he sat at his now designated chair at the Populars' table, he did not even as looked at me.

Alice has the sad eyes again. I smiled at her, and then messed with her hair to signal that I'm okay. She hated me doing that and so, I received the irritated scowl which sent me to hysterics.

I somehow hoped I had said a 'yes'.

* * *

**Edward**

So it was a no.

Even when I was interacting with all the people at the table for lunch, I somehow couldn't get past her 'no'.

The only reason that I was sitting in this table, in the first place, was because Jasper and Emmett sit here. Without them, I wouldn't even want to sit here.

Tanya said something "funny", and all the crowd in our table pretend to laugh so as to not hurt her feelings.

I didn't even smile.

"So Edward," that was Jessica – now I know her name. The brunette I sit with next to in Physics. "What would your costume be for the ball?"

She was trying to sound seductive. I just shook my head.

"I don't know yet."

"I was thinking I wear something mysterious. I mean, isn't the ball, like, to bring mystery? I mean, it's a mask party, right? So I was…" she droned on and on. I didn't pay her attention.

_She said no._

I knew it all along that she'd gesture me a 'no' but I still hoped for it.

Well, I'm a sad case. I'm even getting dramatic.

* * *

**Bella**

Wednesday doesn't have any more drama than the previous days. Classes happened, the day dragged in – it was normal, comfortingly irritatingly sadly normal.

After the day has consumed what needed hours it should to finish the whole classes for the day, I went towards my Chevy truck parked at the best location I always parked what with me being always early in coming to school.

I opened the door, and then gasped.

"What the heck?"

There, seated at my driver's seat, is a basket-full of dark chocolates. It has many brands to it – Cadbury, Hershey's, Toblerone, M & M, even a Japanese chocolate called Meiji. And the alarming part was that I happened to indulge dark chocolates.

Looking back and forth at the parking space, I couldn't have a clue as to who placed the yummy chocolates in my truck. Carefully, so that no one would see, I went inside and placed the chocolates on the next seat. I then drove my fastest – the car could only be at its fifty so one could imagine how fast it could be – to get away in case one of the USS' people could see me.

When I was carefully situated at an open road, I swerved to the side and stopped there. Then, I inspected the chocolates and found a note.

There it read:

To the lovely Miss Swan: You thought I'd give up easily? But I'm sorry to disappoint you ma'am. Please meet me tomorrow after class at the bench where you read your first letter. I find it a secluded place, and perfect for us to convene.

Signals can still be read at English class.

It's freaky, I'll admit. Creepy, even. But funny, and sweet, and unforgettable. Edward sure knows how to leave an impression.

I drove home then, admitting that Wednesday isn't such a normal day, after all.

* * *

**Edward**

Miss Swan _isn't_ normal.

Jasper did me another favor again and contacted Alice. I now have a spare key of Miss Swan's old looking truck and a coupon from the grocery store for buying a ridiculous number of chocolates.

I watched as Miss Swan smiled at what she saw at her truck – the smile really is contagious – and, just like that, hopped inside, without even reading the card therein.

It would have been nice to watch her read the card.

"Booh!"

I jumped a bit, and then looked towards the general location of the person at my back. It was Alice, and she was looking at me with the most critical eyes. The girl is too short, that's why she probably was able to sneak up on me unnoticed.

"You looking at her here like a pervert?"

I was startled.

"No. Not a pervert. An admirer would have sufficed."

She crossed her arm across her torso.

"More like a stalker."

"I can't argue with that."

She suddenly dragged me from the bushes where I was hiding to the bench she and Miss Swan talked to in the morning.

"I need to know your intentions. Right. Now."

She was looking at me murderously. She's tiny but I'll admit she scares me.

"I plan to marry her?"

"Charming, Cullen. Now, don't dance around it."

I sighed.

"I think I like her."

"You _think_? And you call yourself a man? Where are your balls?"

I sighed again.

"Okay. Let me rephrase that. I know I like her. But the reason I was hesitant is because what if I don't just _like_ her? I'm pretty sure it's heading in the direction of love."

She groaned. "Ugh. Sappy."

I smiled.

"All right then. Question: what will you do with the USS and ESM she has?"

"USS and ESM?"

"Yeah. You know Cinderella? It's what she calls her family."

Oh.

"They'll kill her if they knew you're around her."

I thought about it for a second. But my answer is still resolute.

"I'd be careful. I'll listen to whatever she may want. But if it'll come to a fight, I'll be willing to fight just for her sake.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect her."

She gauged at me for three seconds. I looked intently at her eyes. Then she smiled.

"Good." Then hit my head. "I'll be watching you, just so you know. And I'm willing to scald your balls if you even as hurt her."

I gulped.

She stood then, and offered her fist for fist-bump. So I did.

"By the way," I say before she left. "Jasper would be lucky to have you."

And I took humor when I saw her blush a little.

Miss Swan's friend could easily bring anxiety… but she sure is funny.

* * *

**Bella**

One of the exciting but anxiety-driven part, after the truck incident, is putting the chocolates at the middle of the night – when the USS, ESM and BD (Brother Dearest) were asleep – inside the refrigerator. I ate some of them; enjoyed them melting on my mouth, and then wrapped the remaining chocolates with aluminum foil, and marked it as "meat" to camouflage it with the other insides of the fridge. I was afraid that if the USS, or Victoria, for that matter, found out that I received chocolates, said chocolates will find themselves inside the USS' and ESM's stomachs in the morning. They always have done that.

And so, like a ninja, I trudged towards my bedroom feeling lucky. Once I was almost caught up – my heart did the frightened heartbeats – only to find out that it was not them but my father sneaking home at night.

I exhaled the frightened breath I was holding.

"I thought it was the USS. You scared me, dad."

"USS? Who are these USS?" he asked while untightening his tie.

"USS? Uhm… my nickname, for, uhm, the thief."

"The thief? There was a thief here at Forks?"

"No, no. Uhm, it is an imaginary thief I conjured – a product of my wildly insane and out of this world imagination. I call him USS: short for Ultimate Stealing Stud."

He laughed.

"You know, you remind me so much of your mom. She has the unequivocal design for sense of humor as well and a peculiar use of words. Renee always used to make me laugh."

"Yeah. You know what they say: like mother, eighty percent DNA passed through the daughter."

He laughed again. Then sighed. He looked really tired.

Charlie rarely goes home nowadays. When it was just the two of us, on my rare times that I visit him for summer in my grade school days, I find that we, too, have similarities. We both indulge black chocolate, for one, and we have the same depth and love for the deep-meaning words. Also, we seem to have a fetish for martyrdom: I, enduring my stepfamily, and he, enduring not seeing me because of my stepfamily. We used to eat together at dinner, talk about what we've accomplished for the day, and then he will go fishing with his old friend Billy Black down at La Push the next day, leave me for the morning, and we'll repeat the talking in the evening. It was simple, but we were happy. I was happy helping in the household, he was happy seeing me enjoying solitude. Back then, I even have time to read whenever I feel like it, and to continue the scripts that I was writing.

But that was history: today, the rare occasions that we meet is when we both are sneaking up from our stepfamily, like this night.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked. I was getting a bit concerned about his diet. He seemed to be getting thinner.

"Do you have something for me?"

I walked down from the stairs. "Yep. I made some lasagna tonight."

"Ah, the best lasagna in the world!"

"Of course it is: I cooked it."

I took the remaining lasagna from the fridge to place it on the microwave and heat it. Once I did that, I sat beside Charlie on the food counter and handed him a hot cup of coffee. He carefully took a sip of it, seemingly enjoying the warmth in his stomach.

"I miss this. Especially your cooking, Bells. I miss that so much."

I felt a little emotional when he mentioned his nickname for me. I miss him saying that.

"Maybe there's no need for you to miss it so much," I tried.

He seemed to be brooding about it: his forehead creased. But then, as I already guessed, his next response was still a no.

"I have a difficult case in my hand right now. It's really time consuming, you know. And the law firm cannot continue without me."

"Yeah. I know. Just, uhm, just a thought. Because I think the home misses you too."

"Home, eh?" he looked around the said home. It wasn't as homey as it once was.

"But don't worry dad. I can just tell off the home to find something else to miss. Look now." I knocked on its wall. "Ah, it's missing the aerosol mint flavor that I used to spray it with. I'm going to acquire one tomorrow at the grocery store."

He chuckled – his moustache bobbing.

The microwave chimed in, and I retrieved my lasagna.

"Smells good, Bells."

"It does."

Then I remembered something.

"You love black chocolates, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I have some with me."

I took some of the chocolates from the wrapped aluminum foil in the fridge. Charlie, who was already chewing his lasagna, looked at me in incredulity.

"Why is it wrapped like that?"

"It keeps the crunchiness when I do this," I lied. "And you know how the Candy thief might have an appetite for chocolate instead? I'm trying to save it from demise.

"Okay. Here you go." I handed him some.

"Thanks. I'll eat these on the road."

I stopped. "You're not… staying for tonight?"

It took him a moment to answer. "No. I'm just seeing if I could steal your food for the night, then I was planning to change clothes and drive towards work again. I'm, err, I'm busy."

"Oh. Uhm, have as many as you like then. I cooked enough for the entire country to be salvaged from starvation for a year."

He chuckled. "Thanks, Bells."

The night drone on, with me enjoying the brief moment I had with my dad – the happily somber moment I had with him.

The next morning found me in my truck, with an incredulous Alice tagged at my side.

"He did what?!"

"Shhh! Shut it!" I whisper-shouted.

"Where are the chocolates? Where are the yummy chocolates?"

"Some in my stomach, some in Charlie's stomach, while some in the fridge's stomach."

"How about this stomach? Will it have those delicious chocolates as well?" she pointed at her flat stomach.

I chuckled. "Here you go chocolate-savant." I handed her a few of the said chocolates.

"Thanks. These are helpful in my predictions."

She took a bite of the infamous EC chocolates.

"YUM. Shhow, woll lieu be kowwing leacher?"

I was chuckling again. "What?"

She cleaned her mouth first before speaking this time. "I said, so, will you be going later?"

I thought about it the night. But my answer was still resolute.

"No. Still, no."

"WHAT? So what, you just accepted the chocolates without even saying a 'thank you' then you will not even show up later?"

"I already told you. USS and ESM…"

"…Need to get the hell out of your life, screw someone else's life, spread darkness on the other side of the Earth, and let you be happy with Prince Romeo."

"First of all, Romeo is not a prince. Secondly, the witches never get satisfied until I'm bones and flesh on their hands. How would I even counter-spell their jinxes if I can't even eat a piece of dark chocolate in my home in peace?"

"Do you think it's too soon to ask the Pope to make you a Saint for the martyrs?"

"I don't know. I heard you could easily reach him now at twitter."

"Urgh. You're unbelievable."

She took out her phone, looked for something, and then showed it to me.

"There? Happy now?"

I inspected what she was showing. It seemed sort of a fan page on facebook.

"The Royal Prince of Forks-landia? Who the hell came up with this tagline?"

"I don't know, maybe Tanya or someone. The point is, Edward is now already receiving countless admirers, not just in Forks, but in places he was already seen. And you, my friend, are the only lucky girl who has captured his eyes. So, I think it's time to use your brains that you so fondly brag of that you have and meet him later after school."

More than anything, the fan page made me more somber.

"You know what, that's only a reminder for me that I can't be in the same place as him. Countless women now stalk him, and that's a more reason for someone to probably see us together. If that'll happen, my life, and my home-self is doomed."

"Yada-dee-yada-da."

Alice was browsing still on the page.

"What are you doing?"

"Clicking on 'like'. I think I need to keep tabs on what he's doing for your sake."

I groaned.

And so, it was with a bit of resolute and kind of wavering mind that I faced English. Will it be a shake in my head this time, or will it be a nod instead?

There's only one way to find out.

* * *

**Edward**

I just realized I don't easily take 'no' for an answer. I hoped she finally would nod for a yes.

Well, there's only one way to find out.

She entered the room.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Teaser:**

_**Edward**_

"_I sent her secret letters – passed from friend to friend. I even sent her chocolates in surprise. But the real problem would be that we can't see each other."_

_Mrs. Miller seemed to be in a brink of tears._

_"Mrs. Miller, we live in a world where if people know that I even as talked to her, she would be compromised. And I don't want that. I want to protect her._

_"It's the Montagues and Capulets all over again, you see. But one thing is for sure, Mrs. Miller: I wouldn't want a tragic ending for the both of us._

_"Please help us. I'm desperate. Make possible our secret love for each other."_

_Just then, Mrs. Miller broke in tears and, if it were probably legal, would have hugged me by now._

_**Bella**_

"_Hey, were you blushing?"_

_"No, what blushing? A woman who is not entirely a woman yet because she's only eighteen would be blushing over something as inconsequential and mundane as a man her age's beatific smile? I don't think that's a reason enough for someone's face to heat up and produce pinkly blood-oozed on the face simplistic thing called blush."_

_That's what I did. Caught like a deer in the headlights, I did what I only do whenever I am busted: I blubber._

_I heard him chuckling, but I dare not look at him lest he tell me I'm now gawking._

_"So, you're blushing."_

* * *

**(A/N: I told you, a bit of fun and romance – only bits. Expect something bittersweet on next chapter.**

**And who could Bella be talking to in the teaser? Is it really EAC? Or is it someone else? *A bit sadistic here.*)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, thanks for everything. This will be a fun chapter. Sweet and Bitter combined, but still nice.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ BEHIND THE CURTAIN ~**

**Chapter 5: The cliché: prince, maid and castle**

* * *

**Bella**

The moment I entered English class, my eyes zeroed on into him. However, I found that he wasn't looking at my direction, at all – as though he wasn't anticipating me. Bizarre.

For a moment, the thought that the chocolates and the note was probably not his and I was just deluding myself all along came into my mind. But then, I still think no, it was his. It can't be other person's. All the details so coincidentally match up that no other person could have possibly done that.

Still looking at his direction, I took my seat. But when I looked away from him, to yet another surprise, I came face to face with, yet again, a note on my desk. This note only has one thing on it: an arrow sign pointing towards me, with the tip of it written the word "below". Confused, I tried removing the note but I found that I couldn't for it was taped on the desk. The paper only shows its half: the other half is taped on the desk's other face, which is under. So, using my hands, I tried to locate the other paper's half only to find out that another note was under the table. This note only has its edge taped so it was easy for me to remove it.

I'll give to Edward – he is creative.

Exhaling a huge breath that I finally was able to receive whatever message he was trying to tell me, I unfolded this new note. I immediately smiled at what it says.

There it read:

I still can't take "no" for an answer. I knew it all along that you will still shake your head once you see me. I figured you out.

But the weird thing about this note was that there were no instructions, no other place where I "should" see him.

I tried looking towards him again but he still isn't looking at my direction. Well, whatever he's scheming, that's up to him now.

When English was over, I was immediate to get my things, planning to leave the room. However, I learned that Mrs. Miller has other plans made for me.

"Miss Swan, can you please stay for a moment?"

I instinctively looked towards Edward direction, just in case this is part of his elaborate scheme to talk to me. However, the mastermind of the plan seemed to be in hurry to leave the room, and so I figured he probably has no hand in this.

"I'll be in a second, Mrs. Miller. I'll just get my things."

I took my bag – with Edward's notes – then went towards Mrs. Miller.

"I am not in any trouble, am I? Because I don't think calling Shakespeare a misogynist warrant a visit to the principal's office…"

"…no, no, Miss Swan. It wasn't about the English lesson that we just had. I just want to give you this."

She handed me a piece of paper.

"Another note? Don't tell me this is… No, sorry. Uhm, what's this, Mrs. Miller?"

"It's a pass for your next subject."

"A pass? You're giving me a pass?"

This day sure is full of surprises. And to pile things up on the "surprise menu", Mrs. Miller chose that moment to be sentimental.

"Miss Swan, a man in love can do just anything for his intended. Look at my late husband: he serenaded me, in front of the whole campus, just to get my yes. Even though he's already gone for three years now, I still yearn for him."

Okay? "So what has this got to do with me?"

Mrs. Miller cupped my arms, to which I tensed. "Give Mr. Cullen a shot, please. He wants to see you, today, in secret, at the parking space. I'm sure there are no more of those watchful eyes. Give him a chance."

"What? He told you everything?" I asked in incredulity.

"Go. Be with him." She snatched the pass I was holding. "I'll give this to your next teacher. Who is it?"

"It's Señora Goff, of Spanish."

"It's just her – I'll take care of this. Goff is a friend of mine."

She re-folded the paper then cupped my arms again.

"Swan, just, listen to an expert, for once, okay? Just, go."

And as she ordered me, there I go.

* * *

**Edward**

I was going and going, in my mind, the things that have happened today so far. I hope that I finally would have my 'yes'. I would probably end up having another no, but this time, it probably would finally crush me.

After the endless refusals that I got from Miss Swan, I just knew that she would somehow still say no. So, before she would even get the chance to shake her head again, I took action immediately.

I came as one of the earliest students in school. I went to the classroom and taped the paper I prepared for her. It wasn't really that complicated to get it, but I wanted for it to be thoroughly clandestine so as to protect her from the "USS" and other vultures Forks have.

Then, I thought to contact Mrs. Miller. She seemed a romantic teacher based from her classes. And she didn't disappoint. She immediately extended her hand to help me.

Our conversation went a little like this:

I knocked on the faculty room and was glad to spot Mrs. Miller in her table. I was also thankful that she is impeccable in her punctuality.

I walked towards her and upon my approach she looked up from her pile of papers.

And became flustered.

"Mr. Cullen, glad to see you early in the morning."

I smiled my crooked smile, and I was surprised to see the teacher became giddy and her eyes' cloud.

"Mrs. Miller, if it weren't too much to ask, can I talk to you for a second?"

She folded her hands in front of her.

"Sure. What is it?"

I scanned my eyes to the other faculty staff.

"Alone?"

"Oh." She seemed to debate something then gestured for me to follow her.

We found ourselves in the faculty pantry. Mrs. Miller locked the door.

"There, there. Now, what is it that you want?"

Alright, how to word this?

"Mrs. Miller, I noticed that you are a romantic."

She seemed confused.

"Can you help me with something?"

"What is it?"

I looked her directly in the eyes. She has the brown eyes that Miss Swan has but somehow it looks flat on her. Miss Swan has very deep eyes.

"I think I am in love with Miss Swan," I started. It was true, but I need to make the story very romantic and tragic for her to help me out on what I was thinking.

"It started when I first saw her. My eyes were easily captured by her beauty, and wit, and her smile. She is so simple and yet so adorable compared to the other females that I've ever met in my entire life. And she seemed a bit partial to me as well."

The last part I have to improvise for her to think I'm not delusional, which I probably am.

"I sent her secret letters – passed from friend to friend. I even sent her chocolates in surprise. But the real problem would be that we can't see each other."

Mrs. Miller seemed to be in a brink of tears.

"Mrs. Miller, we live in a world where if people know that I even as talked to her, she would be compromised. And I don't want that. I want to protect her.

"It's the Montagues and Capulets all over again, you see. But one thing is for sure, Mrs. Miller: I wouldn't want a tragic ending for the both of us.

"Please help us. I'm desperate. Make possible our secret love for each other."

Just then, Mrs. Miller broke in tears and, if it were probably legal, would have hugged me by now.

"Oh Mr. Cullen, you're just like my late husband! You want to cherish each moment that you could. He's already dead, you know, but I still carry his name. For me, he's still alive. And you even look so much like him."

She was sobbing and patting me at the back.

"I'll help you. No matter what, I'll help you."

With that said, she gave me and Miss Swan both a pass, and even promised to talk to our other teachers, and even gave me a disguise.

So here I am, waiting in the parking space for my "Juliet", wearing a very ridiculous disguise that I hoped Mrs. Miller didn't even hand me. But I can't deny how likely it would make the vultures from noticing me so it would do.

After a few minutes of her still not appearing, my thoughts were heading in the negative direction again. I was debating just to let everything go, and just give up. But I can't, after all that happened.

Ugh. This is frustrating.

When I thought of walking in circles again, I felt some tinges, like I somehow know she's coming.

Then, finally, she came.

My smile was immediate.

My earlier apprehensions, gone.

She was looking left and right, trying to gauge if someone would see her. Next, she was looking again around her to see where I am.

She really is adorable. My smile grew.

The moment she set foot a few feet near me, I immediately covered her mouth with my hands. She panicked, for a second, but recovered quickly. I think I noticed her sniff something?

I made her turn with my arms, and finally, came face to face with Miss Swan in flesh – her eyes in delight. Her scent, now that she's near me, engulfed me more. Freesia and strawberries.

And then she laughed.

"What's with your get-up? You look like the eighties' rock n' roll king."

I was sort of embarrassed. Damn Mrs. Miller's idea.

"It's a disguise, so that no one could recognize me – you know, what disguises are meant for," I tried to joke around it, so that she wouldn't notice how embarrassed I am.

But I think she did notice.

But really, the costume is ridiculous.

I was wearing a hat atop a waist-length black wig, and my jacket was gone, replaced by a simple cashmere brown sweater.

"Disguise or clown-outfit?" she teased.

"Yeah, either of the two."

She laughed more. Though she's laughing _at me_, I got to admit I enjoy her laughter.

"You're still recognizable, alright? But just the whole thing, you exude this other-worldly, man rock n' roll but can still be seen in romance movies vibe. They, I apologize for my blunt assessment, but they sort of don't match up."

She was getting hysterical now. Damn this costume.

"Yeah, enough humor at my expense. Let's just go, okay? I didn't ask for your pass to have you laughing at my choices of wardrobe."

I tried to refocus her attention to what we were about to do so that she will forget about the whole get-up I have. I led her to the spot that I wanted to go, and she let me.

And she was still laughing incessantly.

We stopped in front of Miss Swan's Chevy truck.

"Just admit it. You look ridiculous."

"Yeah, but you'd still fantasize about me dressed as this," I retorted, trying to save a little bit of my dignity.

"Hah! I see the package also goes with take home masculinity-over-the-top-ego-boosting plug."

Interesting choice of words. I chuckled a bit.

"I'm sorry but with a bruised ego like mine, I think an over-the-top boosting plug of masculinity is needed."

She laughed again. I think she liked that I copied her words. Then she looked at the truck in front of her.

"So, Mr. Over-the-top boosted masculinity, care to explain why at this precise moment I am face-to-face with my beloved ancient Chevy truck?"

"Well, I figured that using my ride warranted more attention. It's very conspicuous. Therefore, I thought that this old grandpa could do just the trick to assigning us secret identities."

"I can't believe it! Did you just call my baby an old grandpa?"

"I didn't… intentionally. It's what _my_ baby calls _your _baby."

Really. My Volvo could be her Chevy's grandson. And I'm surprised, yet again, that she seemed to really like her vehicle – a proud owner at that.

"Well, I think I have to succumb to that. My baby looks too old to be your baby's baby."

"I think this call for a truce about the babies. So, why don't you just hop on your baby, baby?"

"Yes. Very smooth, Cullen."

I smiled crookedly. She looked at me for a fraction of a second with a _dazed_ look – I think that would be the best description.

And then, when she regained herself, she did hop-on on _her_ baby as what I've asked.

And she chose the driver's seat.

"Where to?"

"Can't I just drive?"

"No. I granted your ceaseless plea to come see me today. I've got a busy schedule you know, what with my immeasurable number of imperceptible suitors demanding my divided attention, so this is…

"…a dream come true," I teased again. She didn't relent.

Though it was a joke, and her brand of humor, I didn't like her talking about her suitors. Even though they were 'imperceptible'.

"No. A reaction from the piteous catalyst act you did countless of times," she commented back.

"I don't think it necessarily is countless. It's only three times. So, can I drive?"

"Why are you being persistent about getting the wheel out of my hands?"

"Forgive me for being cautious but the few moments that I've interacted with you, you first hit your head, and then second your foot. I'm just too afraid that the third time will be the charm."

I think the girl is clumsy – endearingly so, yes – but I don't want to risk our first time together.

"But this isn't the third time – it's the fourth."

I was confused for a second, and then I remembered.

"Oh. That." The soaked-in-powder-ish time. She nodded.

"That one doesn't count. That's something that should be lodged into your box of forget-me-please moments." I tried to downplay the situation. I hoped, really, that she'll just forget it.

And just give in to me, driving her car.

"Just, where to?"

Apparently not.

"You know you've called me ridiculous, ego-boosting fool and pathetic in the last five minutes that we have only been together. Don't you think that begets at least some sort of right on my part to drive your wheel?"

"No. You've sort of hinted that I fantasize about you, so it's a tie. And, just for the record, I didn't call you a fool, just ego-boosting. Therefore, the wheel is mine. So, where to?"

We stared at each other for a few seconds. She seemed stubborn.

After a few more seconds, I gave up and took a huge breath.

"All right. Just drive outside of school and I'll tell you where."

And she did.

For five minutes, I let her drove on the road straight, until I asked her to stop in the road near where we were to walk.

"Finally, I can remove this ridiculousness now," I murmured.

I was glad to remove my "eighties' rock n' roll hat and wig" as she had worded, as well as my cashmere sweatshirt. Then, with a look of surprise on her face, I dug from his truck's floor my gray jacket.

"How did that get in there?" she asked.

"How did you think I place those basket-full of dark chocolates in your seat if I didn't have a key?"

She thought about that for a second.

"How did you acquire a spare key to my truck? Isn't that illegal?"

"Only if you'd tell the police. But I happen to ask somebody to get your truck key, in secret, then have a duplicate of it, and bring them back to you. Why do you think it took me almost a whole day just to place those chocolates?"

"How did you do that? That's creepy."

"Not really, if you know my way."

She seemed to be debating whether to be amazed or creeped.

"And, did you really know that I like black chocolates, or did you just guessed it and got lucky?"

"I didn't guess it. A very reliable source of mine told me."

"Alice," she murmured.

Probably, only one person knows her chocolate fetishism so it wouldn't have been a hard guess for her for it only took her a moment to realize who my ally is.

"Well, actually, she didn't tell me. She told Jasper about the whole thing, and Jasper was also the one to ask her duplicate the truck-key."

"Hey, you can duplicate car-keys?"

"If you know someone in the business who can then yes."

After much consideration, she finally cracked a laugh. "You're unbelievable."

Well, her laugh made me smile. "That's what I hear all the time."

We got off the truck, into the road, and I told her to go in the woods.

Then she jerked to a stop.

"How would I know you weren't planning to kidnap me, or worse, bring me somewhere private just to paint my face with all cosmetics?"

Cosmetics? "That's the worst torture you can think of?"

"In my book, yes."

That means she really doesn't wear cosmetics. But I shouldn't have been surprise. With a skin like hers, I wouldn't wonder if product endorsements all but stalk her for her to agree to be their muse. However, apparently, Miss Swan's 'yes' should be hard-earned.

"Well, the answer to that question is simple: trust. Trust that I am pure man."

That made her laugh again, which made me happy that I am the one to make her laugh.

We stopped on the middle of the woods and trees, a few feet to our real destination. I think she was beginning to think that I really don't know where we were going, and so, getting a little impatient, she asked "Are we here yet?"

But knowing what awaits us, and what her reaction would probably be like, I didn't say anything.

I just smiled.

* * *

**Bella**

Edward smiled – the most beatific smile that any human man could accomplish. I was momentarily dazed. In that short moment, I thought I was seeing an angel instead.

After him, "kidnapping" me, and I, laughing my ass off of his costume, slash, disguise, I spent the whole truck time wondering where he might probably bring me. He didn't seem nervous, or even expectant – just patient with me. And the whole thing is perfect, so far. I think I'm starting to like his style.

Especially now, as he smiles like this.

A couple of times I saw him smile and it makes my heart beat flounder and do all weird circus things that involves thumping and jumping and whatnot.

Edward is the master of making a girl flustered. And looking at his smoldering eyes and crooked smiled, I've been had.

He saw me in my dazzled look, and of course, the moron called me on it.

"You liking what you are seeing?"

"What?"

I tried to look elsewhere, to avoid looking at him.

He took a step towards me.

"Hey, were you blushing?"

"No, what blushing? A woman who is not entirely a woman yet because she's only eighteen would be blushing over something as inconsequential and mundane as a man her age's beatific smile? I don't think that's a reason enough for someone's face to heat up and produce pinkly blood-oozed on the face simplistic thing called blush."

That's what I did. Caught like a deer in the headlights, I did what I only do whenever I am busted: I blubber.

I heard him chuckling, but I dare not look at him lest he tell me I'm now gawking.

"So, you're blushing."

And as if on cue, when I finally looked at him, I felt my face heat up in the warmest feeling I've ever felt. Traitorous face.

Edward was still chuckling when he messed my hair.

"You're cute."

And for the first time in my eighteen years of existence, I was speechless.

He walked a few feet ahead of me.

"Let's go."

Then he glanced back to offer me his hand, wearing that dang crooked smile every girls pant over, and, walking over to him, carefully, I took his hand.

And we emerge to the most wonderful place on Earth.

No. It's not Disney Land. But it sure is something better.

"This is… I have no words for this."

Edward walked a few more steps and came at the very center of it all. He then sat on the grass, and motioned for me to sit next to him by tapping the space on his right.

I walked beside him, sat on his designated place for me, still marveling at the beauty all around me.

Edward lied next to me, and closed his eyes. I lied too but have my eyes wide open. I just cannot close them.

"How did you find this place?"

"Yesterday, when I was driving and I have a sudden desire to go walking, I found this. I thought it was a wonderful place – very secluded, very private. Away from Forks High and all the stalking girls I am suddenly receiving now. You can't imagine how hard it is to be always on the watchful eyes. It's pressuring. So I found this place, and I thought of you."

"Wow. Disney Land can have a run for its money at this place. Disney Land: the most wonderful place on Earth? You've got to be kidding me."

He chuckled.

The place is truly marvelous. It is a wide open space, perfectly circular, adorned with flowers of different genus and colors. The grasses weren't that tall. And sunlight hits it with only the correct light – hindered some by the trees – and give off that "kissed by sunlight" feel. Some of its ray even produces rainbow. It truly is a wonderful, wonderful, impossible meadow.

"So, what now?"

He opened his eyes. "What's what?"

"I didn't think you thought of dragging me all the way from Forks High, get me a class pass, shower me with my favorite-flavored chocolates, and bring me here, just to lie on the grass."

"I did, partly, okay? But I just really want to talk to you."

"Okay. Shoot."

He rose to sit instead. I copied him. His hair, which was already tousled before that Forks High girls go gaga over, became more tousled, and I'll admit, sexier, than it already is.

He then took a huge breath.

"First off, I apologize again, for what happened on…"

"…that's already forgotten. Erased. We can get over it."

"Okay then. Secondly, you just intrigued me. It is the first time that I did all those hard-labors just to have someone come with me."

"Well, don't you think it's worth it?"

"Of course you're worth it. I wouldn't have done those in the first place if I didn't think you're worth it."

"Okay. Just so we're clear: I'm worth it."

He chuckled. "Okay.

"But the thing that I really wanted to ask is: Miss Swan, will you go out with me?"

"Wow. No stuttering. No trying to get the courage to say it out loud. You just asked me out – plain and simple as that."

He did a thing in his green eyes that made me melt a little. I think the term would be "smolder".

"Well, with all due respect Miss Swan, I've been itching to ask you out since the day I heard the story of the cake in the Swan's living room."

The cake. Who was actually him. The cake.

"The cake appealed to you. Wow."

"Just the way you told it. It's interesting."

"You think I'm interesting."

"Yes, and smart. And funny. And pretty. And sexy. And beautiful. And cute. And…"

"…alright, alright. I get it. I'm a goddess."

"That you are."

I bit my lip and thought about it carefully.

"Edward, I…"

"…Before you say no, I just want to remind you that I have access to your Chevy truck, anytime, so you might want to think carefully what one word you will answer me."

I laughed again.

"You're pushy."

"Oh, I'm desperate."

I bit my lip again. "Edward, I've already told you about my stepsisters and stepmother and stepbrother. It's just that I… I can't have any other person in my life right now. I can't even _think_ of another person. They'll kill me. And it's gonna be hard to pine over someone like me."

He seemed to be brooding about it.

"You know you're really a gentleman. And I think you're smart. And cute. And funny. And all those things you told me, too, but I… I just can't wedge you in between my life right now. It's too complicated. That seems to be like a facebook status, yes, but that's all true. And now, you even have people trailing you every hour of every second of every day, and if my stepfamily learned about that, I'm afraid I'm gonna find myself thrown in these woods the next day, with all the ketchup color all over me, which is not really a ketchup.

"So Edward, please, do understand. And thank you, really, for all these efforts. It's really sweet. But I'm afraid I can't reciprocate it, even if I want to."

He was quiet for a few seconds. I thought maybe, I've hurt him so much now, and I'm starting to feel guilty. But then he exhaled a huge breath, and then smiled at me.

"But if all these are not happening in your life right now, I'd have a shot, right?"

I smiled too. "More than a shot, after all these efforts."

"Okay. I'll live."

We were quiet again, until I remembered something.

"Hey, what did you tell poor Mrs. Miller that made her dig into her own love story? The poor woman would even do whatever it takes now to bring us together."

He chuckled. "Only some few words along the lines of 'I'm desperate' and 'please help us make this romance come true,' and I had her in tears."

I pushed him teasingly. "Gosh. That poor woman."

"It's not my fault she adores romance."

"She's a sob for that."

We both laughed.

"Hey, before I forget, I hadn't asked your name yet."

"Alright. I'm Bella. Isabella Marie Swan. But I prefer to be called simply by 'Bella'."

"Bella Swan... Beautiful Swan…," he mused. "How did you steal such name?"

I hit him in his arms. "I didn't. It was my mother's fault. She should be the one you should put under the interrogation room, not me."

And so, we were back to our fun banter before all the drama happened. How I wish my life is as easy-flowing as this: the prince, the maid and the castle. Cliché, but easy.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Teaser:**

**Edward**

_"You're calling a wrong number," I uttered after she said something between the lines of 'dashing knight' and 'her favorite son'._

"You're my only child; of course you're my favorite,"_ she explained._

_"I knew that, actually."_

"Anyway, my ever trustful son, I have a teensy bitsy favor to ask of you today."

_"Right, right. After cajoling me with praises, you'll ask something from me."_

"You're cousin is coming today from Alaska. I know I told you that."

**_Bella_**

_"I, uhm, I've finished cleaning, and the laundry, and cooking, and washing the dishes, and even my assignments. So, if it isn't too much to ask, can I, can I go to the party as well?" I asked, a bit stuttering due to the impact Victoria always releases just by speaking to her. And, as expected, the USM gave me the she's pathetic eyes._

_"Why would I allow you that?"_

_I bit my lip. How to forge on this?_

_"I'm part of this family, right?"_

_Yeah. Lame._

_She irked a brow. "Okay. You may go."_

_I struggled harder. "Please I – what?" Did she really say those words, or my hearing just strained…_

_She looked at me without much of a change in expression uttering again the words "Okay. You may go."_

_I was surprised. And confused. And unbelieving. To say the least._

_"How..." Then it dawned on me. "Oh, okay." She really said okay. And that I may go._

_I exhaled an air of relief. Victoria was approving._

_"Thank you," I crooned, sincere now._

* * *

**A/N: I told you. Bittersweet. What will the next chapter bring us? Just who is this cousin and was Bella really allowed to go to the much talked-about ball? We shall see.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As always, thank you for those wonderful reviews here (which especially include the wonderful guest reviewers). I've been busy for my video documentary in my Communication course for the past weeks so update was nonexistent, but here I am now, ready to tire my fingers on the laptop keyboard again. Enjoy.**

* * *

**~BEHIND THE CURTAIN~**

**Chapter 6: Lovely maiden's garbs**

* * *

**Bella**

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT?"

"Alice, there's no need to shout. The dogs have already clear hearing as it is."

"But I just can't believe you turned him down after all that he did to talk to you!"

Alice and I were seated at lunch table. I had just finished telling her the sumptuous story of the chivalrous prince and the choosy maid, and now she was having a heart attack.

"Do you realize what troubles did I go through just for him to take you away from all these miseries? And here you are, sipping this pineapple juice in composure, as though you didn't just crush a knight's pure heart. You don't deserve this juice!"

She snatched said beverage from my hands while I was still sipping it through the straw.

"Hey, give that back to me! I'm not yet finished."

"No. Not until you tell me you at least said 'yes' to the party tonight."

"Give that back to me." I tried reaching it from her hands but she wouldn't budge.

"Hah! You didn't say yes, did you?"

"No. Give that back to me."

"What do you mean 'no'? No, as in 'I told him no', or no as in 'No. I told him yes'."

"No, as in I told him 'maybe. I'll try'. Now give that back to me."

She finally relented.

"Please tell me you'll show up. I even prepared you you're dress!"

I acted like I didn't know what she's talking about, but I knew. I was starting to believe Alice was really a psychic. Especially with her preparing _that dress_ beforehand…

"I don't know yet. I'll try asking permission from ESM later. Again. I did try on the morning, but she just looked at me like I've grown a horn on my head. I'll try when she seems to be in the mood."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Alice, I'll try, okay? But I'd probably still stay at home, because ESM wouldn't approve. But I'll give my best shot, okay? I'll be the most obedient Cinder-Bella ever seen in the history of the history, to get her approval."

"But Bella, have you forgotten? The Evil Step Mother never liked, nor will she ever like Cinderella, even if she turned out as the most obedient child."

"You didn't watch the third movie, did you? Part three was all about redemption, and the classic noble act. There's still hope – kind of."

"Sounds pretentious."

"Tell me about it."

She sighed. "Tell me you at least called him. You have his number, right?"

"I can't see the need why. I'm not sure yet if I'll come to the party."

My friend groaned.

I recalled the moment when I was telling Edward that I'll try showing at his party:

Yesterday, when we were going home from our school-day-not-really-but-can-be excursion, he asked me if I could come to the infamous grandeur party that is to be held on his behalf. I was in my brink to tell him yet another "no", but then I felt way too guilty to do that after all the nonexistent "yeses" he had already received from me. Therefore, I ended up saying "I'll try", to which he nodded and gestured two horns on his head. I then laughed for I knew he meant ESM. He easily picks up things.

Afterwards, Edward grabbed my hand, and without warning, wrote his number on my arm, telling me to call him in case I'd say yes to his 'RSVP' invitation. I joked how grade school his tactics are. He teasingly pinched my nose.

Edward's number that was written on my arm was then taken numbers of pictures on my phone before it was out-numbered by the numbers of soap bubbles and water by the number one thing I do before I go to sleep.

"Alice, I just remembered, you owe me an apology."

Alice was appalled. "Apology? After all that I've done for you?"

"Yes. You went behind my back, stole my truck keys, have them duplicated and gave them to some stranger who might or might not turn out as a psycho."

"Shouldn't you be saying a 'thank you' by now? He is one hot psycho."

I giggled. "Thanks, backstabber."

She chortled. "Anytime, prune prude."

"I am not a prude!"

"And I am not an Alice."

We both laughed.

Then, as if on drugs, I suddenly felt eyes looking on to me. I just knew that it was Edward. I don't know why but some electric tinges or forces draw me to him, and so I looked towards his place at his table on the Populars'. He was looking at me with intensity. I smiled a little towards him – unaware of my natural impulses on him, of course. His lips curved up a little on the edges in return. Then I dropped my gaze to hide the imminent blush on my face. I felt, rather than see, him look away from me.

And Alice was regarding us the entire time.

"Have you seen that? Desire rolling in…"

"Shut up."

"And you blushing…"

"Shut up."

She clicked her tongue.

"Just admit that you're just denying whatever your heart truly desires."

"You're being sappy, you know that?"

"And you're aspiring to be the queen of Repressing the Inner Turmoil of the Frantic Beating of Life's Center's country."

I chuckled. "What? Have you noticed you're catching on my words?"

"It's a democratic country. I can catch the disease of whoever I get in contact with."

I laughed. "Whatever, Ms Low on Originality."

"You don't supply my words. I'm original."

I continued laughing.

And continued feeling the unnatural electrical tinges seeming to emanate from Edward's direction.

* * *

**Edward**

I could feel some unusual electrical tinges from Bella.

It was unnatural, really, but across the canteen room, about ten tables away from me on our lunch time, I could feel her presence.

Weird.

Interesting.

I was trying my best to understand these unusual tendencies, staring at her as though answers will appear written on her face, but all I could come up in the one hour that I blocked the noises created by my lunch table buddies is that I'm not normal and I hallucinate a lot, therefore I have conjured that I somehow am ethereally linked with Bella through these forces.

Delusional, if you may.

On my way to my next class, my phone rang. I picked it up to be greeted by my ever-cheerful mother.

"You're calling a wrong number," I uttered after she said something between the lines of 'dashing knight' and 'her favorite son'.

"_You're my only child; of course you're my favorite,"_ she explained.

"I knew that, actually."

"_Anyway, my ever trustful son, I have a teensy bitsy favor to ask of you today."_

"Right, right. After cajoling me with praises, you'll ask something from me."

"_You're cousin is coming today from Alaska. I know I told you that."_

"No. You didn't."

"_I was wondering if you'll be a dear and please fetch her at the airport in Port Angeles today."_ Esme used her sweetest voice. I sighed.

"You know I hate my cousin."

"_She's the only cousin you have. You need to be a little kinder to her."_

"Alright. Alright. I'll fetch her."

My teenager-at-heart-mom squealed. _"I know there's a reason why I gave birth to love you."_

"That sentence doesn't make sense."

"_Honey, you know I love you right?"_

I snorted. Expect my mom to sound like a pouting child. "Love you too, Esme."

I heard her giggle on the other end. Before I hanged up the phone, she spoke again.

"_Wait. I just remembered. Your costume that I purchased online needed to be fetched at the store in Port Angeles today. Why don't you get it for tonight while you're at it?"_

"First of all, what costume? And secondly, why doesn't this online purchase just be delivered at home today? Isn't that the thing they do for online purchases?"

"_No, this one doesn't have courier delivery. And the costume is for tonight's masquerade ball. I'm already in the middle of preparation here at our house. Your classmates will surely love it!"_

I internally groaned. Esme can be too much, especially at these social events. "Right. Just tell me the store's name."

After she did, we said our goodbyes and finally hanged up.

The masquerade idea is becoming worse and worse of an idea by the minute, especially that Bella is not sure whether she'll come or not. I am a bit of a maniac today, checking and checking my phone every minute to see if she finally sent a message to me.

Why didn't I just get her number yesterday so I could call her anytime I want? Right. Because I'm an idiot. And I'm going for a chivalrous, unassuming guy.

After I received rejections and rejections from her.

But I don't put it into heart, the rejections. I can sense – and I'm not being delusional at this part – that she wasn't entirely averse to me but that she just didn't have much of a choice for these types of things. Somehow, this stepfamily she spoke of intimidates her and makes the decisions on her behalf even without her consent, forcing her to do their will, and so, I don't go feeling depressed yet. Only, I was hoping she'll at least join tonight's party. It was made for her, after all, without her knowing.

Without her…

I'm dreading parties as it is.

"Hi Edward."

I took my seat as my government neighbor smiled at me.

"Hi Melody."

"I'm really excited for the party tonight. Are you excited?"

What is the proper way to address this?

"Well, it's a Friday night," I shrugged.

* * *

**Bella**

As I have already predicted, Friday turned out to be the most-talked about day of Forks High. Everyone was nonstop about the preparations they will be investing to attend the "Masquerade Ball" that Edward will be hosting. Most were particularly excited to see the elusive Cullen's house (which is said to be as grand as the Buckingham Palace… as if.), and almost all were excited by the idea of wearing masks for the ball. And, as I also expected, I've have had to endure the breakfast time being turned into interminable fashion conference of how the USS were to dress for the occasion.

I remembered having a hard time understanding their choices in the wee hours of the fresh morning, my Friday breakfast going about like this:

"I'll be wearing Barbie," Lauren announced the moment she sauntered on her seat and I placed her plate of food in front of her. She gave me a sneer upon seeing my choice of cooking: bacons.

I smirked.

"Really? Bella? Bacon? I know you don't attend parties because you're, like, totally boring to attend one so no one will give you invites, but Bacon? I'm watching my diet."

"Oh? Totally my fault. I'm so, like, really sorry, but you should have, like, totally told me yesterday what you wanted for break-fy so I could, like, cook a good menu for you," I retorted, using my worst airhead impersonations of how they talk.

"You're pathetic," she answered in annoyance. I clapped my hands to rile her more.

"Bravo! You know the word 'pathetic'. I wonder if you could, like, spell it for me."

Jessica then chose to intervene.

"Get out of here, _Swanny_. You're just feeling bad because, you can't, like, come meet _our_ Edward."

I curtsied. "Yes, madam. Whatever you may fancy."

I left the USS, feeling a little smug that I've got the last word.

While I was on the kitchen counter, I heard Victoria come down from her chamber.

"Mornin'," she greeted her she-devil daughters.

"Mom, did you, like, purchased the Barbie-masquerade costume that I saw on the net? It's, like, totally fab."

"I did." Her next words were then followed by irk. "Isabella?! Where's my food?!"

"Comin'!"

I came back to the dinner table carrying her plate, and then I placed the pitcher of juice at the center of the table. Even though she's supposed to watch her diet, Lauren was chewing a mouthful of bacon and eggs when I arrived, seeming oblivious to what she's eating. Typical.

"You better grab Lauren's costume at Port Angeles later. We expect you to arrive before six." Victoria said this as she was flipping through the pages of some fashion magazine – her red blood nails skimming to the ridiculous sexy lingerie therein and her wildly red curly hair in a loose bun.

"Victoria, I, uhm, I can't…"

Instantly, her hawk-like eyes shifted to me.

"What?" She sneered. "Give me one good reason why you can't."

"It's a one-hour drive to get to Port Angeles, what with my truck having a speed limit of fifty."

"So?" Her lips were hanging open as though nothing of what I said made sense.

"I mean, my class ends at four. In surmise, the drive will be two hours. How can I come home before six then?"

She went back to flipping the magazine.

"Not my problem anymore. Go flunk one of your subjects or something. You're not that good of a student, anyway."

I counted until ten in my head to calm myself. Once I was calmed enough, I forged on to my real intentions.

"I'll try my best, I guess," I started. None of them seemed like they noticed me, with the USS busily adjusting their skimpy attires: Lauren was wearing spaghetti-striped shirt and micro-mini-skirt, and Jessica is on an identical ensemble. The only differences of their attires are the colors.

And we live in a town that feels like it is always winter even through summers. Very sensible.

I cleared my throat to at least try to draw some attention to me.

"Victoria?"

"Jessica, what costume are you going to wear on that party that you two are so hanged up about?" Victoria, as usual, was giving me her dose of indifference.

"I bought in this shop that I went to in Port Angeles, like the Charlie's Angels outfit, cause they are, like, spies, right? So they need to, like, totally hide their identities?"

Victoria hummed in approval. "They're sexy. You'll look good on their costume."

Jessica beamed. "I know, right."

Forget that the Charlie's Angels don't even wear masks.

Just then, Max took his seat at the end of the table. I immediately placed his plate in front of him. I noticed his black hair was carefully disheveled and instinctively realized that he was trying to copy Edward's style. _As if_. Edward's look could not be easily replicated. It's just impossible.

Max made a motion to skim his hand at my butt. I instantly jerked away and looked at him in scorn. He smiled disgustingly and licked his lips. I moved away.

None of the other people in the room seemed to notice the interaction. They were seemingly busy with whatever things they have at hand: Victoria on her magazine, Jessica on her attire and Lauren now shifted her transfixion on her phone.

_Great_.

"Victoria…" I tried again.

"Oh my gosh!" Suddenly, Lauren was shoving her phone towards her evil twin. "Kate posted on Edward's FB Fan Page that Edward will be in some kind of prince outfit!"

Jessica immediately grabbed Lauren's phone.

"Gosh! He'd be, like, totally hot!"

Both girls screamed like some lunatics just escaped the mental institution.

"And he'll be with sword!" Lauren even added.

Max, with a bite-full of bacon on his greasy mouth, said in obvious contempt, "I'll be batman later and Edward as prince? Huh. That dude doesn't know how to do things even half bad-assed."

Both the twins shot him dagger-like eyes. "SHUT UP, MAX."

Max held his hands in pretend surrender. "Just saying."

I cleared my throat, _again_.

"Victoria?"

"You must take pictures: not only of you three, but of this Edward. He seemed really handsome," Victoria told her she-demons.

"Of course! Then take him home!" Jessica complied.

"VICTORIA!" I shouted this time, just so she'll finally land her eyes on me… which is not really that comforting.

"I need to ask you something."

She just stared at me.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself for what I will be asking. "I also want to go to the party."

She just stared, like nothing I'm saying is, again, making any sense.

Then I started blubbering.

"Edward – I mean Mr. Cullen – made the party the way it is, masquerade, so everyone can attend. There will be no need for invitations, and there never was in the first place on these types of soirees, so I am thinking that since no one is condemned to step foot on his mansion, that I can at least go in there, with whatever courage I have, and present myself – with mask of my own, of course – and go so that…"

When I noticed that her expression will not change – that she'll just stare at me – I stopped.

Biting my lip, I looked down.

"I'll just start to head out for school," I murmured, picking my bag as I begin to head out.

On my way to the front door, I heard one of the USS speak.

"As if she'll ever get noticed by anyone, not in the least Edward, if she goes in.

And to add insult to the injury, Victoria, _finally_, speaks.

"You know that even the female dogs dream? It's pathetic. All she needs to do is just look for the bones."

Of course, none of them understood what Victoria meant about the female dog, but they were eager to hum their approvals. I even heard Max's quiet laughter

But I did understand, so I headed out as fast as I can.

Good thing I spit on the pitcher of juice beforehand.

So that was what happened in my breakfast. And that was what I received as a reaction from Victoria about the party, which I related to Alice later that lunch time.

At about four in the afternoon, after I tried my fastest to be out of the school as soon as the last period ended, I found myself driving on the streets of Port Angeles, testing the speed limit of my truck, and cursing my luck against USS and ESM with the task I have in my hands.

About a few minutes after I passed the Port Angeles borderline, I chanced upon a store. And suddenly, my eyes glued on it, transfixed on the enchanting item therein. I jerkily hit the brakes.

THHHHOOOONNNKKK!

The irritated driver immediately behind me honked his car to show me his frustration over my sudden stop. I quickly maneuvered my vehicle to swerve on the side street.

Still unable to take my eyes off of the shop and its enchanting piece, and as if being pulled by gravity – the center on it on said item – I found myself getting out of my car, closing the shop's door, pushing the said door and walking towards my eyes' fascination.

"Wow," I marveled, tracing my finger to its intricate texture.

It was a piece of garment, but to call it that would give the dress injustice.

The deep blue seemingly upside-down Easter-Lily-shaped gown was adorned with few crystals on its midriff, strapless, heart-shaped on the chest with millimeter layers, and the skirt was tight from the midriff until the heel, and gets broad from there down to the ground, giving the wearer the illusion of having the legs that could go miles and miles. It has a tan transparent stockings-like net covering from the shoulder part until it meets the upper chest, which I wouldn't know what is called, that gives off the impression of sophistication and decency. The skirt has a short tail, shaped like a "V" at the back. And a single piece of huge diamond-shaped crystal accentuates the center of the gown which can make the lookers focus on it.

It was breath-taking. I usually don't bother with fashion, or dressing-up, or dressing-down, or whatnot, for I prefer my always comfortable shirt, jeans, snickers and manly jacket, but _this gown_ screams to my attention, akin to a huge epiphany-like answer from my otherwise impossible Math exam.

I couldn't take my eyes off of it. And even if I could, I wouldn't want to. That is, unless someone forced me to.

Just like that exact moment.

"Miss, that gown is already taken."

"It's wonderful..." I sighed, still giving the gown feather-light skimming by my fingertips, seemingly afraid to destroy it with my klutz nature. I was afraid that if I touched it too hard, the garments would suddenly slide off from the dress... which has happened before.

"Miss..."

I felt the tugging of the woman at my side, getting more frustrated with my transfixion. I reluctantly pried my eyes off the jewel garment.

"What?"

The woman – the sales lady – was giving me the irritated eyes as she spoke next.

"Miss, that gown is already taken. I'm afraid that your perusal wouldn't bear much fruit for that was already reserved by a certain gentleman. You were too late, miss. You almost reserved it but he was early by a few minutes."

"Can't I just look at it? Isn't that a customer's right?"

"It is... _if_ you are a customer."

She scrutinized me from head to toe: her eyes like a rolling golf-ball. I could just imagine her thinking how much _not_ a customer I am for how I was looking: boring brunette hair worn down, my old scholastic shirt covered by my worn sports jacket, my faded blue jeans, and my dirt-soaked sneakers. Yes, I am a feast to be admired by the eyes. I seemed like a desperate case.

I huffed fractiously.

"Your shop's name, what is it again?"

She folded her arms in front of her torso.

"Rendezvous boutique."

"Right. Rendezvous boutique. You know how everyone should be treated like a customer is customary for every shops in the world? Oprah was given before the same treatment you are giving me right now: a judgmental mind shooing away a boring-looking lady based solely for her seemingly ordinary look. And you know how rich Oprah is? What if I'm the same case?"

"But you're not Oprah, right?" She narrowed her eyes.

I stopped talking lest I hurled her right then and there. I counted to three to even out my breathing a little. Then I catch up on the boutique's name.

"Rendezvous boutique." I huffed. "I have a garment reservation by the name Lauren Sutherland. My sister purchased it online."

She didn't seem to believe me. "Confirmation number?"

I took the piece of paper from my wallet that Lauren not-so kindly shoved at me when she slammed on to me at the hallway in the morning, and handed it to the fish-like lady. She took it without removing her stinky eyes from mine.

"Let me look it up."

She proceeded to the shop's computer and typed the alphanumeric code I'd given her. It wouldn't seem like it but from an observant eyes like mine, I noticed her became surprised a little. I was thinking maybe it's because she couldn't believe that there really was a purchase made by my sister.

She then proceeded to ask me the standard verifications, and when I finally was able to confirm everything, she handed me the dress that was already placed in paper bag.

"Thanks for coming," she greeted reluctantly.

I smiled sarcastically.

"Yes, you're welcome. I'll miss you."

She was flummoxed at my random words.

"What? I mean, this is the last time that I'll be here, so I'll definitely miss you."

She fakes smiled as well. "I'll miss you too."

"Aww," I cooed.

When I exited the shop, I happen to glance back at the sales lady's direction. And for some reason, she seemed letting out a nervous breath. Weird.

At the Sutherland's invaded "home", I wasn't at all surprised to see that the USM's peg for fashion is the season's Whore Couture: Lauren in her Malibu Barbie pinky-pink, barely gives covering dress and a very-obvious-it's-Lauren glass mask, and Jessica in very fit leather shorts and jacket opened until her boobs almost pop out and same transparent masks Charlie's Devil-Angels.

"You know how to use masks really well, right?" I remarked.

"SHUT UP, SWAN."

Max has gone already a few hours prior to his trio-sisters six-hour preparation in his as is batman outfit.

"Wow. My babies. You look great." Victoria shoved me her camera as she passed me to hug her daughters. I understood that it was for me to take pictures of the Sutherland girls.

Once the photo-shoot was over, I cleared my throat to at least draw some attention to me.

"Victoria?"

The fox looked towards my direction.

Well, it's now or never. I took a deep breath, but I still hesitated.

"I, uhm, I've finished cleaning, and the laundry, and cooking, and washing the dishes, and even my assignments. So, if it isn't too much to ask, can I, can I go to the party as well?" I asked, a bit stuttering due to the impact Victoria always releases just by speaking to her. And, as expected, the USM gave me the _she's pathetic_ eyes.

"Why would I allow you that?"

I bit my lip. How to forge on this?

"I'm part of this family, right?"

Yeah. Lame.

She irked a brow. "Okay. You may go."

I struggled harder. "Please I – what?" Did she really say those words, or my hearing just strained…

She looked at me without much of a change in expression uttering again the words "Okay. You may go."

I was surprised. And confused. And unbelieving. To say the least.

"How..." Then it dawned on me. "Oh, _okay_." She really said _okay. _And that _I may go._

I exhaled an air of relief. Victoria _was approving_.

"Thank you," I crooned, sincere now.

And as also expected, immediately, the she-demons began protesting.

"MOM! How can you say 'yes'…"

"She's a tramp. Stupid. Boring. And UGLY!"

"Disgusting."

"Look at her!"

And then, USM did something that surprised the crap out of me.

"SHUT IT!" That was Victoria, losing her temper. _To her __babies__._ _For the first time._

Unbelievable.

"Quiet girls," she spoke much softer, composing herself. "I meant, okay. Why not? I allow you to go to the party…"

My smile was immediate.

"…if, you could present a good costume, that is. And, Right. _Now_."

I was quick to remember something and I was excited and giddy, still could not believe my luck that I could finally come to the real-life-but-not-really-because-it's- modern, ball.

"Oh, I have one on my room. Just wait!"

Straightaway, I dashed to my room to get the costume I've been saving just for that moment courtesy of my very own fashion designer.

A few weeks ago, Alice had used her "psychic-powers" and told me I need a costume. My best friend absolutely loves fashion and at first could not believe how boring I dress but got used to it, and given the chance would happily dress me several times in a day, which I vehemently refuses. But there are few occasions such as that moment where she felt that I need something and _made_ me a costume anyway. Yeah, she has a skill with fashion-designing and needle-works, that one. It took her only a whole week. And after she has pouted, and all but begged, and threatened and finally made me say 'yes, I'll keep it' by guilt-trapping me, she presented me a dress. A most remarkable one. One where I asked her if we were to use it at the play for she already made a costume similar but not better to it. Juliet's ensemble at the masquerade party where she and Romeo have first met.

I have been thinking about the dress the moment I heard about _the_ party but accepted that I shall never be able to wear it for I will not be allowed to go. It is the reason why Alice kept pestering me to go to Edward's party without worrying about what I'll wear because she knows I already have a saved costume only waiting for me to be dug under my _forget-me, please_ clothes. And now, I can put it into good use.

"You do have a costume."

The USM and ESM seemed unable to believe their eyes when I presented my costume the second I went back to the living room.

Immediately, the evil-twin-forces voiced their objections to my going to the party. But Victoria hushed them by raising her right hand.

"I did say I'd allow you. And I keep promises," she said, surprising me yet again.

"Mom!" protested again by Jessica.

"Quiet." Victoria immediately shot her an evil eye, and then gained her composure again. "I promised that, yes. I believe so. And I also believe that my exact words were, '_If_ you could present me..." she trailed off.

"I did…"

"Yes, _if _you could present me… a _good _costume." She looked me straight in the eyes, as if etching the meaning to me. And then, she turned to her she-demons.

"Girls, do you see a _good_ costume?"

Both were instant to tell her how bad it was, huffing and hurling insults to the obviously beautiful dress, until…

CLICK.

"It _certainly_ looks bad," Lauren began.

And all hell broke loose.

Both the USS rushed to grab my dress from my hands, giving me only a second to register what was happening. Before I know it, they were tearing Alice's one week's worth of effort to make me a dress.

Scraps were everywhere. Garments flew. Pieces destroyed. Even if I tried to prevent it, or fight them off over the dress, I was helpless when they both tagged-team me. Until I was left with only what _has become_ of my dress. And their viscous smirks.

I could probably not help the tears that would spill but I did. It took all my self-control not to cry, but I didn't want to give them the satisfaction that they got me.

"Alice made an effort on that. _So much_. I can't admit it to her but I liked it. It was Juliet's…" I blubbered, but held the tears in.

Even to the point when I felt like I was swallowing rocks.

My eyes sting.

"Girls, don't you have a party to attend to?" Victoria was giving a satisfied smirk. Both her girls were also having a smirk feast.

"Yeah. It's already ten."

She then turned to me.

"And you, Isabella? Can you acquire a costume at this hour in Port Angeles and present me a _good _dress?"

I shook my head silently.

It was Alice's work.

It was Alice's effort.

It was Alice's.

"Well then, off you go, girls. Be sure to take pictures and make the prince fall for you."

"Of course," both happily chorused.

"I'll sleep now. I need my beauty sleep.

"And as for _you_, Isabella," immediately, her voice turned cold but still held satisfaction. "Clean this up. And, for Christ's sake don't look at me with those hateful eyes. It's not my fault you have a _bad_ costume."

With that said, they went to wherever they were all itching to go, and I dashed to my room again. Not to get _the dress_ this time. No. But to get away from what's left of it.

To get away from reality. Where tears ebbed freely.

Later that night, when I've cried myself to finally force sleep, I was awakened by a sound. It was coming from my window. It's like someone was throwing rocks on my window, or something.

Tiredly, and a little slow, I walked towards it.

And so it was a huge surprise for me that when I eased the curtains to the side, I came face to face with that person.

"Holy crow. What the…?" was all I could say as I stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Really. Holy crow.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Teaser:**

_**Bella**_

_"Weh-weh-wait. Where are you taking me? And what plan?"_

_**Edward**_

_"So, let the choosing begin!"_

_The crowd roared again. The girls squealed._

_I noticed Bella's "USS", as she calls them, dressed as the skimpiest and giving me poses as though to lure me to pick them. Then there was Tanya, going down the stage to be nearest to me. And a couple of other girls, like Kate, who was showing her lion costume as though it was the best one to lure me to pick her, and some other girl wearing a bunny with a mask._

_I couldn't even pick one. I was pressured._

_To stall the time, I walked towards the stage. The spotlight followed me, until I was there._

_When I got to the mic stand, I tapped the mic first before speaking._

_"Uhm, thank you, but I, uhm, I refused to dance…"_

* * *

**A/N: Edward was not that verbose on this chapter. Almost all was narrated by Bella. You'll soon understand why.**

**And as for the teaser, I'm sorry about Bella's one sentence teaser. I just don't want to give too much of information.**

**A penny for your thought? Even a smiley will do. Like this: =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for your wonderful responses. Here comes the next chapter! Please leave reviews.**

* * *

**~ BEHIND THE CURTAIN ~**

**Chapter 7: Bee bee dee bob bee dee boo**

* * *

**Bella**

Holy. Crow.

"Why are you climbing my tree? And… through my balcony?"

"Surprise Bella! Thought I'd let you off the party tonight? No way. I never take 'no' for an answer, especially from you."

"Okay…?"

"A little help would be appreciated."

I helped my visitor climb through my balcony as was asked. When everything is okay, I placed my arms across my torso and spoke.

"Alright, what's this, Alice?"

Alice was smiling her most splendid smile, as though she'd accomplished a tumultuous task on her hand. With her came someone who I never have met before. This person was also struggling to climb my tree to get to my balcony. I hesitated on what to do so Alice made the move to help her instead. When I came face to face with this stranger, my face turned into an immediate awe.

"You must be Bella. I was paid a hundred bucks to help you tonight so I think we better get moving now."

This person could easily be the most beautiful lady I've ever met, and I think will ever meet, in my entire life.

And by that I mean, _holy crow_, she looks like a freaking supermodel.

She is very tall – I'm guessing five feet nine – and have the most beautiful blonde locks I have ever seen. Even with only the moon serving as the light, her hair seems like its shimmering. It's very straight, but curls at the end, and waist-length. And her face, wow. Angelic. That was the only thing I could think of that seems fitting. Pouty lips like Angelina Jolie, blue eyes with long lashes, perfectly sculpted nose, and cheekbones. And her body? Devine. She has freaking huge tits and curved waist, with robust butt – the kind you see at the cover of men's magazine. And she's tanned.

Yup, a Barbie in person. My self-esteem just went to the pit of the deepest hole right then and there.

I gulped. "Uhm, hi. You are?"

"Rosalie Hale. I'm Edward's cousin, and I don't have time for crappy things, so, let's do this." Her face meant business.

No wonder she looks like a supermodel. She's his cousin.

Somehow I feel like the saying is too annoyingly correct: life isn't fair.

I wiped my eyes, in case traces of tears from the earlier drama are still etched on it. Alice grabbed my hand to herald me towards the tree she and Rosalie just climbed on.

"Weh-weh-wait. Where are you taking me? And what plan?"

"Oh, right. I forgot you always ask for explanations. Anyway, Edward knows you won't be coming to the ball even before he asked you, and you not sending him a text message the whole day kind of already confirmed it. So, he asked her cousin to meet me to drag your hesitant butt down there to the party."

"And paid her a hundred bucks."

"Now you're catching on."

"But he paid her to do what exactly? Because I think you are sufficient enough to do the dragging-my-butt task."

Rosalie spoke then. "He paid me to be you for the night, in case your stepmonster or someone else decides to check on you."

Rosalie? As me? Even covered with my blanket she could never pass as me. She has too much of a sexy body to pull that off.

"You're blond," was all I could say instead of the many valid reasons that I thought of why this plan wouldn't work.

"I'm aware of that, thank you very much," she said in sarcasm. Then she pulled from her small bag a brown hair, I meant wig, and put it on. "There."

"You're clothes," I said again, sounding dumber.

She suddenly proceeded to tug my pajamas off of me, which I blocked.

"Wait. We could do it inside my room, not here on the balcony. Jeez, it's freezing."

She seemed to think about it for a second before nodding. "Okay."

We then went inside my room where I removed my clothes. I tried not to pay attention when I saw her strip down to her bra and underwear, lest another of my self-esteem decides to leave my body.

Once she was dressed in my pajamas and I put on my shirt, hoodie, jeans and sneakers, she tucked herself on my bed – without me saying it – and situated for the night.

"Uhm, Rosalie, right? Err, thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. The night isn't still over. And by the way, be sure to come back at two. Heard me? Two."

I nodded.

She looked really hostile for some reason, like she is someone not to cross with. But still I'm thankful for her. And I made known to her exactly that.

"For some reason, you intimidate me. But I'm really thankful for you, and I think you need to know that."

She just stared, and then shut her eyes.

I went out to the balcony again to meet an excited Alice.

"Bella, this is like ninja mission!"

"Shhhhh! Lower your voice," I whisper-shouted. "ESM is just next door."

"Right. Sorry. Just got excited. Anyway, let's go. You need to get dressed." She skimmed my attire with disgust. I bit my lip guiltily.

"About that, actually, the dress you made…"

"It's shredded to pieces by your evil sisters."

"How did you know that?"

"Psychic, remember?" She tapped her temple. I rolled my eyes. "I see you have also been crying." She touched my face with her fingertips. "But that's not to worry about. A few dab of make-up will cover it. Let's go."

She ushered me to climb down the tree – the way they went to get to my room. I hesitated.

"I'm not sure… I mean, you know I'm clumsy…"

"Tut. Enough complaints. I've got your back so let's go."

Thankfully, with Alice's help, we were able to slowly trudge down the tree with only a few casualties like me falling butt first than gracefully landing like Alice did.

We then ran towards the driveway, both of us chuckling quietly at the excitement of sneaking out late at night. Once we arrived there, we were then faced with the vehicle they used. But to call it that would be quite lacking.

"Woahhh," I gushed.

There, in front of me, is the most splendid vehicle: a black slick-looking limousine, shiny and looking new. It's not like it's prom but at that moment, I visualized _it is _prom.

"Edward doesn't do things halfway, does he?" Alice commented.

"Yeah, he doesn't," I bemused, eyes still locked on the handsome limousine.

The driver's door opened and we were greeted by none other than Mr. Jasper Whitlock who nodded a bit upon seeing us. He was dressed as Zorro, and he looks good with it.

"Hi," I said, waving my hand sideways.

"Hello, Miss Swan. Get inside. I'm sure the party is already starting but I think you can still catch up. After all, Edward made it for you to be the main event."

"M-me?"

Alice butted in. "Yes. Actually, Edward told me this party was made because of you. Of course, he didn't tell you that, did he? It was to get to know you better or something."

"Wow."

Alice then opened the door. I carefully went inside with her.

Limousines are really spacious, and long, and even carpeted. Even though Charlie is rich, I still haven't got used to having luxurious things like this what with the stepfamily being shoved to my face only a few early months of my stay. And I admit it makes me feel like some celebrity.

Once I took my seat, I saw something hanging in front of me. I felt my eyes grew bigger and my mouth formed an "o" in surprise.

"So, you have your vehicle, your chauffeur, and I am your fairy god mother. I think the only lacking thing is this."

She gestured to _it_.

"Bee bee dee, bob bee dee, boo," I whispered. Alice laughed.

"Yup, here's my magic wand," she took Shakespeare's plume that was part of her outfit that she told me before. Said outfit was carefully placed on the side seat.

"Alright, bee bee dee, bob bee dee, boo." She flicked her pretend wand. "Let's go Cinder-Bella."

* * *

**Edward**

"Let's go Prince Edward!"

"Don't call me that," I chided. Emmett was having a snicker-fest seeing me dressed as a prince.

"Why not, Prince Edward? Isn't that what you are?"

"Yeah, Captain Obvious."

"I'm Captain America man." Apparently Emmett and sarcasm doesn't mix.

Emmett is one of the people in Forks that I actually like the company of. If Jasper is the quiet, observant type, Emmett is the exact opposite. Though he has a humongous body akin to a monster, he is the goofy type. But baseball seemed to bring the Hulk side of him.

"But really, man, what's with the costume?"

"Get out of here." I threw him the nearby pillow from my bed. He easily dodged away.

"Okay, I get it. Your mom is the one who bought it for you. But I was just wondering why you let her in the first place."

"I didn't. She just did anyway."

I couldn't tell anyone that I can't say no to Esme unless they meet her. It wouldn't just make sense to them.

"Alright. I'll let you and your costume be. But I'm wondering as well: why haven't you gone downstairs yet? Aren't you supposed to be the main thing on this party?"

"I will. Later. Now, just get the hell out of here."

"You're cranky."

"Emmett, you won't fool me. I know why you're here. It's about Rosalie, right? If you like my cousin, you have no chance of getting good points through me. I told you, Rosalie loathes me as much as I loathe her. We don't get along. You just need to approach her directly."

Emmett smiled like an idiot. "Damn man. That chic is hot."

"Get out of here." I threw him another pillow. He backed out of the room with hands raised up.

I pressed my palm on my head, cringing as the music downstairs blared to some pop, disco tune that is a hit today. It was making my head hurt, as was the fact that I hadn't seen even a shadow of Bella Swan yet at the party, and it is now almost twelve in the evening.

I slumped towards my bed, lying with a huff and with my arms stretched on either side.

What is taking Alice and Jasper so long?

I know for a fact that Rosalie acts fast, especially after I have already given her half of our business deal.

After I fetched her from the airport in Port Angeles, where as usual almost all eyes trailed her every move and I became the bell-boy carrying and rolling all her eight luggage towards my Volvo while she strut like some fashion model with her shades on, I broached on the subject that I have to fetch my costume for tonight's party. Being Rosalie, she couldn't care less about the party but complained on detouring to go home.

When we arrived at the boutique, we were greeted by a sales lady and I immediately got onto my business.

The boutique is the kind that caters all types of costumes, from all eras. It is a large one, actually. And the items are even pricey.

Rosalie just took a sit at the corner while I did all the transactions required. Then I noticed on my periphery that she approached something displayed on the window. I turned to tell her that we were about to go when I saw what her eyes were perusing.

It was a gown. A blue one.

And it looks sophisticated.

Not that I care about gowns or any female dresses but this one looked really good, especially if worn by someone I have in mind. The deep blue color would strike attention in contrast with her pale-white skin.

"Sir, your item?"

I returned my attention to the sales lady. "I'm sorry, I was just… Is that gown reserved?" I gestured to the blue gown.

"Not yet sir. That gown is for one thousand dollars. It's a signature design that was sold here. The owner said that it was specially made for her but she wasn't fit to wear it only after a few months before she even got the chance to do so. Also, she needed another wardrobe." Translation: she got too fat to wear it and got broke so she needed money. "Would you like to try it on the lady?" She gestured to Rosalie who seemed to also take interest on my questioning about the gown.

"No. Not for her. I, err, I have someone else in mind."

"Oh. Do you know her size?"

Well, that I don't. And I don't even know if Bella already has a costume, or would even show up for the party.

"She's a six," Rosalie spoke from behind me. I didn't even notice her approach.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"The girl you have in mind – she's a six."

"What made you say that? I didn't even mention anyone to you."

She removed her shades to look at me directly in the eyes.

"She's a brunette, right? Blondes were never your type. Remember that snotty High School girl, what's her name again, Lucia?"

"Louisa."

"Right. She was the hottest girl and she's all over you, but somehow you don't like her."

"She's just one girl…"

"And that other girl? Vinda? Veronica? Whatever. The cheer captain. She was giving all the hints. You never reciprocated.

"And there's me. You hate me. I do you too, but you know, generally speaking, you don't like us blondes."

Well, she's spot-on on that, now that I think about it. "But what does that have to do with her size?"

"Brunettes and average-height – that's your type. I just know. Anyway, another piece of information: in relation to the body size department, I think you'll go with a little bit sexy, but not too much. You don't care much about the boob's size, that's just not you. Though it would help. But you would like someone with big butt. And _curved_ waist. You'll love that. You know, like someone to have your arms wrapped on her waist to pull closer to you while kissing."

"What? How did you form all these opinions on my tastes? And what basis are you going on about?"

That's really embarrassing, somehow, for your cousin who you never get along with to tell you all that in front of a total stranger.

"I just do. Anyway, she's a size six." She glanced at the sales lady, who blinked once then cleared her throat.

"S-sir, ma'am, the dress is actually a size six."

I looked back to the sales lady. "Alright? Uhm, okay. I'll get it. Does it go with a mask, or can I buy a separate…"

"It actually goes with a mask. This is for costumes of different era. We have that gown for a masquerade ball." The sales lady then went on the counter to get the mask that goes with the gown. And to my surprise, the mask perfectly depicts who the wearer in my mind would be.

_Bella Swan. Beautiful Swan._ I smiled hugely.

A sudden honk of a car brought my attention outside the shop. And then I saw a familiar truck. And a much familiar face.

"Oh, crap!"

Rosalie looked at the direction that occupied my attention. "Oh, that's her then. I was right about the size, as well as all of it."

"She's looking at the dress."

"She likes it."

Bella's eyes seemed transfixed to the dress somehow. She's wearing the dazzled expression again – this time, dazzled by the dress. She was leaving her car to go into the shop.

"You need to surprise her about it," Rosalie suggested. "She doesn't seem like the type who would go to a party on her own. Look at the way she dresses." She shook her head as though Bella was in a sorry state.

"I think you're being too keen about her."

"Esme might have mentioned some party and a girl."

Oh, that's why. She couldn't have thought all that on her own.

Rosalie turned to the sales lady again. "Hey. Distract her into not buying that gown. Intimidate her. She'll leave immediately."

"But I don't…"

"Make her feel bad about what she's wearing. This guy here will give you extra fifty for that."

I turned all incredulity towards Rosalie. "What? What are you doing?"

"We'll hide behind the fitting room. Go."

She ushered the sales girl then dragged me to said fitting room. We were able to hide at the exact moment Bella entered the store.

"So, Rose, all along you complained about the party but you and Esme were convening behind my back."

"It's not that cryptic," she retorted, her back against the wall not even peeping outside like what I was doing. "She just mentioned some party on the phone and something about a girl you're crazy about. In all fairness, she didn't mention her looks. I guessed all that."

"Well that's because she hadn't seen her yet."

"Anyway, if you really want that girl to go to this party," she gestured towards Bella who was by then shooting frustrated and angry eyes towards the sales girl, "you need to force her to come. Believe me, I know their types. They don't easily cave in onto their feelings and throw themselves at someone like us just because we look good. You need to earn her 'yes'."

"That sounds more like kidnapping."

"Which she would like. You have friends?"

"Some. Why?" I glanced briefly at her.

"I have a plan. But you will owe me a hundred bucks."

I gawked at her, not believing my ears.

"You'd help me?"

"Not really. I just need cash right now. You know, before deciding my college path and all. I don't have work, and I don't want to depend much from mom. I told her I'll work while I figure out my career path. And you seem like easy money."

I shook my head.

"Tell me about this plan."

She smirked, and on she tells her plan as I grew astonished.

I wouldn't tell Rose but I was thankful that she was a force to reckon with this afternoon and I was forced to buy Bella the gown. I also have to commend the sales lady: she riled Bella so much that I heard a few witty and funny retorts from my girl before she left the place. Turns out Bella retrieved a costume from her sister – the skimpiest of all the costumes out there. I gave the sales lady a fifty before Rose and I got going. Then I gave Rose another fifty as down payment before she went on with her "mission" to kidnap my girl.

There I go calling Bella 'my girl' again on my head.

"Edw-uard, you better get djown now man. The party'chh in full shhwing!"

Emmett's slightly slurred voice outside my door brought me back to the present. I groaned, hearing again the crappy music from the living room that I already tuned out a while back.

"Alright. Alright. I'm coming!" I shouted to him, then retrieved my ridiculous mask and put it on my face.

I then walked out of my room to be faced to face with a slightly drunk Emmett.

"You're pathetic."

"Let'sshh go Edward. Rosshhee ishh hot, man. That legsshh? Pshew."

"Yah, yah."

Emmett met Rose when he dropped by in the afternoon. Somehow, Emmett decided to come early for the party, even before preparations were finished and waited at the house for me. And, like "fate" as Emmett-the-crappy-sappy said, she saw Rosalie come out of my Volvo, and immediately he was in love.

Not that I hate Emmett, because on the contrary he's a funny man, but him being vocal about Rosalie just made me react the way I do to him. Maybe Rose and I weren't close, but I am the closest to a brother she'll have, so I feel a bit protective. Though I'm sure the goof idiot is harmless.

"Let's just go down. It was, after all, for me." I muttered to an uncomprehending Emmett. Idiot.

The music blared louder once I came down. People of all types were dancing to the beat. The party is a sure hit, especially that Esme adorned it excessively. My parents decided to leave the house in my command, trusting me to do well, and they spent the night on the hotel. But apparently, I couldn't be a good host because I refused to mingle with all the people therein.

"This is a really nice idea Edward! No one's judging us." A brunette girl, dressed as somehow like a Cartesian Coordinate Plain, approached me with all smiles.

"Good."

Wait. "How did you know it was me?"

She took another "punch" before speaking again. "You have an FB fanpage, remember? They posted your costume there."

What? How did they stalk me like that?

Ugh. People were paying me too much of an attention.

"I would have danced with you but I have a boyfriend."

I smiled politely. "Just dance with your boyfriend."

Just then, someone came up on the makeshift stage and grabbed the microphone. I think it was Tanya dressed as Catwoman. The music silenced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and all creatures of Forks, what's up?!"

The crowd roared.

It was Tanya all right, based on the bubblegum voice.

"As you well all know this is a costume parrrttteeeeyyyy!"

The crowd roared again, though what's exciting in what's she said leaves me blank.

"So, everyone's a mystery, right? Which is fun, because all mysteries are fun. But the main event is to welcome the new prince of Forks."

Where could Alice and Jasper be? What's taking them so long?

"But before that, I'd like to tell you that games are right there, at the basement," she motioned to her right, "and they are like totally thrilling games. And we have food all over. As well as in the pool. And if you want sweety, sweety, we have the pavilion prepped for that. And this main living room is for pppaaaarttteeyyyyy!"

The crowd roared again.

For all the people in the house, and for all the things happening therein, like the lip-locking now taking place on my right, I was glad our house is really huge.

"Anyway, let's go to the main event. Edward, please spotlight on him?"

Suddenly, I was brought on the spotlight. I smiled unsurely.

"Right. Sorry honey but we all know what your costume is so that's a lost for you, but a win for us. Anyway, you need to dance with one of the girls in here. That's customary. It's masquerade party after all." Oh no. "And I was thinking you need to choose the girl. Of course, you can choose me as well. Catwoman me." Ugh. Where is Jasper and Alice? "Music please? And by that, I mean sweet music."

And like that, waltz music played. The spotlight was still on me. And I was pressured to pick one of the girls.

"So, let the choosing begin!"

The crowd roared again. The girls squealed.

I noticed Bella's "USS", as she calls them, dressed as the skimpiest and giving me poses as though to lure me to pick them. Then there was Tanya, going down the stage to be nearest to me. And a couple of other girls, like Kate, who was showing her lion costume as though it was the best one to lure me to pick her, and some other girl wearing a bunny with a mask.

I couldn't even pick one. I was pressured.

To stall the time, I walked towards the stage. The spotlight followed me, until I was there.

When I got to the mic stand, I tapped the mic first before speaking.

"Uhm, thank you, but I, uhm, I refused to dance…"

And then, the front door opened. My eyes settled on it, as well as everybody else's.

And there came the most beautiful woman for me. And the most beautiful woman in that ball.

Bella came with stride of sophistication. She was bowing her head a bit, unused to the attention she was receiving, but still radiates class, and was trailed by Alice as Shakespeare and Jasper as Zorro. Every pair of eyes seemed to be glued to her. Murmurs of "who is she", "where did she come from" and "she looks lovely" erupted in the whole ball.

I felt my lips lifted at the sides into a smile.

A lovely creature indeed.

"As I was saying," I continued with the mic. The attention shifted back to me but some were still transfixed to my girl. "Thank you for this opportunity. However, I refused to dance. That is, I refused to dance with anybody else… but the beautiful lady who just entered this room wearing the wonderful blue gown. I choose her."

Bella's eyes, though partly hindered by the feathered mask she wore, settled on me. I was smiling as I started to walk towards her. At that moment, though every pair of eyes was on us, and every murmuring where about us, I didn't care. My focus was only her.

And I knew then that somehow, I made her happy. Because at that moment, I saw her smile – it was a huge smile, and it was the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen her since.

And that made me happy and assured that I did the right thing to drag her to the ball.

I closed the distance between us, and then bowed in her presence like the perfect gentleman that she deserves. Once I looked up, I saw her blush. It was lovely. Perfect.

I offered my hand to hers.

"Beautiful lady, mysterious lovely lady, might I have this dance with you, my beautiful swan?"

She smiled, and I knew that she got my reference to her name.

"Yes you may, my dashing prince Edward."

My smile couldn't have been bigger. It even hurt.

I took her hand carefully, relishing the strange electrical tinges that we share, and I knew from her reaction that she felt it as well.

The music became louder. I held her waist. They seem perfectly shaped for my hands.

Then she whispered in my ears: "I'd have you know that I'm clumsy as hell and I'll let you take the lead. Don't let me fall, prince."

I chuckled. Then kissed her cheek. A beautiful blush beckoned again.

"Never."

And we began to waltz.

* * *

**_Chapter 8 Teaser_**

**_Bella_**

_He chuckled a few more, and then became serious again. "But really, you seemed deep in thought. What was occupying your mind?"_

_I huffed. "Tomorrow. My normal life. What you are to me. What this would mean to me afterwards."_

_He placed his hand on my chin for me to look at his eyes._

_"Bella, I just want you to be free. For now. Even for a few moments. I can see that your life has been very dreary for a while with your stepfamily and all the drama at school. I just want you not to over-think everything, at least tonight. Please. And if whatever you decide later, I promise to honor it. If you wouldn't want to see me again, I would understand. It's just that, I wanted to do this for you. Be useful for you at least once." His eyes grew more sincere and intense at the same time. "For the person that has been making my life turned upside down."_

**_Edward_**

_ "Are you sure about this?" I couldn't help for my voice to be hoarse at that moment._

_"Yes," she said in a small voice, breathy._

_I leaned towards her as another firework boomed in the sky. I gauged her expression a few inches from her face, making sure this is what she wants. She nodded infinitesimally, giving me her consent._

* * *

**A/N: Can't you just say "awwwww"? The efforts one does for love. I'm falling for Edward all over again.**

**Also, welcome Rosalie! So it was Rose all along. I'm just loving the cold, indifferent Rose. Did you guess she is Edward's cousin?**

**And this is a rare Bella chapter where she spoke less than Edward did.**

**And, lastly, is anyone excited for the ball? The teaser suggests some things. Are they headed to the way they seemed to be headed?**


End file.
